


The Girl Next Door

by robyntbh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Goddamn i burn in hell every time i update this but i dont care this is fun, Heavy flirting, Performance masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Much Sexual Tension, We are going for all the motherfucking smut here, yeah whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyntbh/pseuds/robyntbh
Summary: Lisa Manoban moves in to her new condominium and accidentally meets her new neighbour in the most…unexpected way possibleMore smut, less angst, less fluff – Mature Content, don’t run to your mothers complaining after.On a serious note:This story deals with sexual themes involving characters who are derived from real-life kpop artists. They are, however, not in any way real and connected to them. I am publishing this story only in this platform with plenty of warnings that you, as a reader, understand that this is pure fiction.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 47
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

The lithe bodied vixen stood in front of her balcony. Her pale skin was a contrast to the soft dim lights from her living room and vast darkness with scattered city lights outside; her long black tresses teased the curve of her backless short black dress. One of her stilettos was tapping softly.

“It’s beautiful,” Park Soo-Young remarked approvingly. She surveyed the area faintly before she clucked her tongue. “Your parents made a wise choice.”

Lisa Manoban chuckled. The ash-blonde young Thai walked towards her friend and stopped just beside her, height to height, two tall unmoving giants in front of the dark city. Lisa folded her arms as she surveyed the tall buildings and the view of the river snaking through the city from the wide glass door panels. Nothing she hasn’t seen before, but to be fair the novelty hasn’t quite worn off yet.

“I love the casualness of how you pointed out that this had nothing to do with my decisions.”

Her friend shrugged. “We both know you’ve never quite cared for anything in your life. Why start pretending now?”

It wasn’t untrue. The massive 1-bedroom apartment facing the Han River was a new addition to the Manoban family’s list of properties; the second condominium they bought for Lisa that they acquired just a month ago. It’s a beautiful high-ceilinged spacious corner loft that boasted a great view from the balcony with unfortunately none of the personality. Then again, it’s still new, but just like her other condominium it’s probably going to stay bare. She never quite got into designing her space.

She liked everything transient.

“I quite like this. It’s like a free view to your neighbours,” Soo-Young pointed at the glass panelled wall just beside the balcony.

The condominiums were designed to let as much light as possible and had floor to ceiling glass panel doors for the whole of the balcony and at least a foot wide of similar glass panels on the sides, before merging into concrete walls. The design is supposed to give an illusion of hanging transparent boxes that are separated by at least a 10 meter room space in between, alternating between floors. It’s like a jenga tower with some parts jutting out and full of glass panels, if you will.

Lisa looked through her neighbour’s own balcony. Of course, some would maybe decide on long ceiling-to-floor drapes for additional privacy just like her next-door neighbour. She frowned at her own empty windows. 

“I’ll probably put in drapes. Or roller blinds.”

“Or just walk around naked and surprise them.”

Of course Soo-Young would suggest something like that.

“And get a memo from the building admin on my first week of moving in?” Lisa shrugged, grinning. “Sure, why not.”

Soo-Young eyed her, gaze playful. “You moved in three days ago, right?”

“A little obvious with the lack of better furniture, isn’t it?”

“Wanna do a little housewarming, then?”

Lisa assessed her, a faint tug at the corner of her lips.

“What do you have in mind?”

Soo-Young pulled Lisa and teasingly slammed her onto the locked glass doors of the balcony. Lisa shook her head as she chuckled, her tongue wetting her lips in anticipation as she watched her friend tug on the button of her jeans and yank her zipper open. The girl’s hands remained gripped on the edges of her jeans as her face moved closer to Lisa’s body; the intensity of her clench revealing her mischievousness.

“Let’s announce to your neighbours how you just moved in, shall we?” Soo-Young’s breath was warm on her neck, then cooled by the licks she left on her skin as she slowly trailed lower and lower, her lips grazing her straining nipples under her bra-less linen black shirt. She bunched Lisa’s top as the latter’s abs flexed to the wet kisses, straining to get more skin contact between the two of them.

Lisa couldn’t help but chuckle as Soo-Young pulled her jeans and underwear away, impatience obvious in her abrupt manners. Park Soo-Young, also known as Joy to some, may be a teasing if not a calculated vixen to most of her girls but she normally would shed off that coat with Lisa and often skipped on the soft, slow-build foreplay. Both friends might be capitalising on the ‘benefits’ side of their relationship but they knew what they want; Soo-Young knew what turns Lisa on and won’t hesitate to pull the right cards – which often included rough handling and intense foreplay.

Or, as Lisa once said, if they wanted romantic foreplay and soft sex then maybe they should have dated other soft girls instead, but they’re both notorious for wanting all the pleasure and none of the commitment. Hence, being fuck buddies while they’re both single.

Which worked out on nights like these.

As Lisa kicked her jeans carelessly aside Soo-Young did not waste a moment. She spread Lisa’s thighs apart and licked the insides of her legs, before nipping the skin just below her mound.

“Ah, fuck!” Lisa hissed, her eyelids half open as she looked at the delightful view of Park Soo-Young on her knees and cheek on her thigh, just ready to please.

“Louder, babe,” Soo-Young playfully bit on her painted red lip. “I need you to declare your moving in.”

“Then move your fucking tongue and—”

She doesn’t let Lisa finish. Her mouth was instantly covering her as her tongue stretched to play with her moist slits, and Lisa indulged her with a loud curse across the room and a moan, her gasps perhaps a little too loud at 11pm on a Thursday on the 23rd floor. She definitely doesn’t care though and obviously neither does Soo-Young, whose hums were in tune with Lisa scratching her scalp as her long fingers grasped her black hair and pulling her closer towards her pussy.

Her english name may be Joy and she could definitely be one in bed, but in Lisa’s tongue she was definitely better moaned as Soo-Young, and that she did as Lisa pulled the girl’s head further, nary a care with the abrasiveness of her actions.

“Fuck, Soo-Young. That’s it,” Lisa’s encouraging moans echoed across the empty condominium. “Suck me hard. Fuck, that’s so good.”

Soo-Young choked at the tightness of the blonde’s grasp but she enthusiastically delivered as Lisa kept uttering her name, the blonde’s knees a little weak to support her body as she felt the pleasure shoot to her toes. Her tongue deftly ran long licks to her entrance and teased her hardened nub, then sucked wetly.

Lisa slumped her body towards the glass door as her head rolled back, a loud “Oh god, yes,” on her mouth as Soo-Young pushed two long digits in her while she continued to suck Lisa’s clit. The blonde’s hands gripped hard on the girl’s hair as her head involuntarily rolled to the side, trying to find a slight grip or maybe just anything to anchor her over, when her eyes randomly travelled towards the curtained glass wall of her neighbour.

And finding an unwitting voyeur.

The room wasn’t well lit but the curtains were slid a little by a pale hand. In the moonlight she could make out the features of the woman, maybe only a few years older than Lisa’s own mid-twenties. She was wearing what looked like a silk dark floral robe as she leaned on the wall.

Lisa didn’t know how long her neighbour’s been standing there, but from the look of her come to bed eyes, they weren’t judgemental.

In fact, while her stoic face may not be showing it, the interest in her sharp cat-like eyes definitely betrayed her.

Lisa was already hazy from the sensations Soo-Young was giving, but if there’s anything she shared with her friend, that’s her proclivities for…the daring.

Lisa bit on her wet lower lip, before angling herself a little towards the glass panel. Her left hand let go of Soo-Young’s head and raised towards her shoulders, then playfully trailing her chest.

She took a second to close her eyes and cupped one of her breasts over her buttoned shirt, a little more than turned on by the idea of someone watching. She then opened her eyes and stared directly at the voyeur before slowly pulling her shirt open, making sure to take her time on each button before letting her shirt finally fall on the sides.

Soo-Young may be impatient to get her way, but Lisa can play this to last a little longer now that she’s putting on a show.

And from the hunger she can now see on the voyeur’s eyes, a very good show.

She cupped her bare breast and tweaked her nipple, moaning louder. Between the rough thrust of the fingers inside her and the intense stare of her neighbour, Lisa’s skin were flushing, a heady rush flooding her senses. Soo-Young hummed on her pussy definitely liking her responsiveness, although if she knew exactly why, maybe she would have put on a show, too.

But there’s something about the woman, something that drew the eye and made it hard to look away. And Lisa kind of wanted this for herself, sort of her very own housewarming gift.

She looked outside again, mouth slightly parted, breath stuttered through her teeth.

Her housewarming gift’s hand gripped the curtains hard. Her jaw flexed underneath her ravenous stare.

Lisa’s a little surprised she’s still not touching herself through her robe at this rate.

She could feel the tension coming. The blonde wanted to put on a longer show but she couldn’t deny herself the orgasm anymore.

“Make it three,” Lisa commanded loudly, and the girl on her knees grabbed her naked ass as she plunged another finger in. Lisa screamed as the initial pain surprised her, before the pleasure took over her body.

Full. So full and so fucking pleasureful.

Lisa arched her back, pushing herself further into Soo-Young as she trembled, the sensations ready to tip her into oblivion. She can hear the loud slick of fingers echoing across the room as Soo-Young thrusted madly, her wetness dripping down her thighs and Soo-Young’s neck.

“Fuck, yes, don’t fucking stop!” Lisa couldn’t stop wailing loudly as she ensured she unravelled beautifully for her spectator.

Just the thought of her voyeur’s cat-like eyes fixed on her flushed skin made her walls swell and pushed her into her orgasm. She pulled on Soo-Young’s head brashly as she pushed her pussy further into her mouth, her body thrashing wildly on the glass door.

The dark haired girl’s three long fingers kept pulling in and out of her wet folds, not missing a beat as they helped Lisa ride her high.

“Holy shit, did I make you squirt?” Soo-Young’s surprised voice vibrated through the blonde’s thighs. A soft chuckle came out of Lisa’s dry throat. She didn’t bother correcting her friend anymore.

It’s not you, love. It’s definitely not you.

As she chased her breath, Soo-Young pulled her fingers off Lisa and stood up, pushing one of her coated fingers into Lisa’s mouth to lick. Lisa sucked on them with gusto, her lips smacking after them as Soo-Young licks her remaining fingers clean.

“Happy moving in, bitch.” Soo-Young wiped her coated chin on the back of her hand with a smirk on her face as Lisa snickered, before casting a small glance at her neighbour’s window.

She only sees the moving curtains, obviously dropped closed a few seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Lisa in nothing but her black lace boyshorts in the kitchen and a cup of black coffee in hand. She has taken the day off to see through a few furniture deliveries that were supposed to arrive at noon today, hence deciding to sleep in a little before finally pulling herself up at 9:30.

She lazily walked around the common area towards the balcony. Despite mentioning to Soo-Young last night that she didn’t want to be given the memo for walking around naked in her apartment, she found herself decidedly staying in only her panties for the meantime. Aside from her neighbour who’s probably already gone for work at this time, who else is supposed to spot her from her balcony on the 23rd floor anyway?

A small hum vibrated through her lips as she took a sip of coffee in front of the balcony doors. Remembering the details of last night was starting to give her a delightful tug in her belly. She reminisced about the heavy gaze that didn’t bother hiding from the curtains last night, and her skin tickled immediately, as if reminding her of the pull of her neighbour’s stare.

Speaking of her neighbour.

She side-eyed the balcony to her right and found the drapes pulled to the side, exposing the interior of the unit beside her. She couldn’t see much except for a chaise lounge in front of the balcony doors, half of what seems to be a black and white portrait of a city hanging on the visible parts of the wall, and soft yellow light streaming from what seems to be a lamp inside the room. It seemed half of the drapes were pulled to the side to let some sun in, and Lisa wistfully eyed the chaise in front of the balcony. The temperature’s been dropping lately and what she wouldn’t give for a little sunbathing on a chaise lounge right now.

She sighed and set her coffee cup on the floor, then sat on the carpeted floor in front of her glass balcony doors. The sun has pulled up nicely now and she still had a few hours before she needed to fix herself and fix the apartment anyway. Lounging on the carpet won’t hurt.

And so, she did. Deliciously near naked in the sun, she wished for those warm summers and a scrumptious tan but she knows the closest she’ll get would be a hint of red on her skin and maybe carpet burns but she had nothing better to do anyway.

She lazily stretched across the carpet, long legs spreading across the sun exposed carpet. She propped her left arm under her head while her right hand slowly traced the intricate threads on her crotch, one leg propped up and tapping to a random beat on her head as her ears filled with the soft buzz of the traffic 23 floors below.

Lisa stayed that way for a few minutes. Her mind aimlessly went through a few things she needed to finish this afternoon for work, then forced herself to detach. For someone Soo-Young claimed to be uncaring Lisa’s a fiercely competitive person and loved winning, if anything. Her father may not always see the value of her not working for any of their family businesses, but he always bowed down to her tenacity. She may be young but she’s a vicious yet smart worker and always got what she set her eyes on.

The sound of faint murmurs roused Lisa. Her head propped up slowly, eyes finding the source of the voice.

A woman in slim-fit navy blue tailored trousers and fitted warm white camisole was now in front of the chaise lounge she was just eyeing earlier. She’s idly standing and looking in front of her balcony while seemingly waiting for the person on the other end of the line, her phone propped in between her left shoulder and her ear.

She doesn’t seem to be aware of her nude neighbour just yet.

Lisa pulled herself up a little and rested her elbows back on the carpet, just enough to give her a good view of the woman in the other apartment. She’s still pacing around in her beige stilettos, her other hand affixing a gold watch on her left arm. Lisa couldn’t hear her actual words when she started talking, the glass panels and the distance muting the conversation.

Lisa couldn’t see her face. She wondered if it’s the same woman from last night.

If not, well, guess the admin memo about walking around naked may just happen anytime soon.

Her neighbour, seemingly sensing a pair of eyes staring at her, looked a little towards Lisa’s direction.

And, to Lisa’s slight surprise, her neighbour’s face doesn’t register any shock at all.

If anything, it’s almost like it’s anticipating her, her sharp cat-like eyes landing on her naked form with…slight amusement.

Lisa swallowed thickly. 

She resumed talking on the phone but didn't remove her sight away from Lisa. In fact, she even started to move towards the side glass panel to get a better view, graceful and aware in her saunter. Almost…cat like. A tiger, if you will.

And the look in her eyes – calculating, almost preying.

Lisa doesn’t back down, a tingle starting to run on her skin. She eyed her neighbour in broad daylight: deceiving brown eyes that were beautiful but every bit smouldering and aggressive; her long brown hair loosely tied and held with a lone hair stick on the back, a few strands in front of her face playing softly on her set jaws. Her eyebrow raised as her dark red lips puckered mischievously.

And there, Lisa felt it: the same shiver she gets when she’s set her eyes on a new prize.

Impatience. Anticipation.

Greediness.

Lust.

All swirling in her abdomen very, very nicely.

Lisa returned the stare with a taunting twist of her mouth, the same smirk she involuntarily does when she sees someone she likes. She held the stare a little before glancing down at her own breasts, now stiff and straining from the girl’s heavy gaze. Lisa made a point to drag her eyes back slowly towards the other girl, her half-lidded gaze dense with insinuation.

_Can you see my body aching for you?_

Lisa licked her lips and left a beautiful sheen on her inviting mouth.

Lisa saw the brunette held her breath almost very slightly. Though her straight face was not showing any other visible signs of indulgence, Lisa found other details that betrayed her neighbour: her jaw stiffened more and she could almost see her pulse on the neck popping from straining.

_Oh_.

Her neighbour liked to be dominant. And she liked control.

Just like Lisa.

Oh yes, she’s going to love this game.

Lisa pushed her weight towards her other arm as she freed her right hand. She arched her back more, putting more of her chest on display, while her hand raked through her beautiful untamed slightly wavy blonde hair.

She leisurely pulled her legs apart and knees slightly upwards. She broke the stare to look at her right hand as she traced the skin on top of her breasts, before she moved her eyes back to her voyeur.

_Follow my hand_ , her eyes commanded.

Her neighbour’s still on the phone but she could see her taking Lisa’s orders, the attention on her pupils evident. Lisa traced her fingers over her breast, heavy from their little foreplay. She gasped as her fingers ran through the sensitive nub of her nipples.

Her eyes never leaving the brunette’s, Lisa watched her breathe in a slight gasp. Even 10 meters apart Lisa could make her neighbour feel her arousal.

Her fingers softly made way towards her midsection, the definition on her abs obvious on the shadows the sun made. Her fingers then played softly across her lacy boyshorts, pausing on the top of her mound.

She gazed as her neighbour spoke clipped words towards her phone, then dropped the call. She pushed her phone and her hands inside her pockets, as if she’s worried they might betray her.

She resumed standing guardedly in front of the glass panel, watching Lisa intently. Her breathing shallow. Anticipating.

Attentive eyes on Lisa’s provoking display.

Lisa wondered if she should drop her fingers inside her underwear, but she decided on a different route: she ran her fingers towards her right thigh instead, upwards towards her knees.

Her neighbour’s lip pulls upwards very slightly, as if appraising her decision to tease more.

She then let out an involuntary hiss as she ran her nails heavily on her inner thighs towards her soaking panties, a delectable streak of red on her skin visible for her neighbour to see. Her eyes narrow at her unmoving neighbour, almost taunting: _please, touch me._

The rush in Lisa’s breath flushing her skin in a beautiful manner, making her looking almost post-orgasmic.

Almost.

Her doe eyes met her cat eyes’ intensity. Lisa almost can’t believe a gaze could do this to her.

It seemed her neighbour was aware of it, however, as she gave Lisa a small knowing smirk.

Before she walked away and left her dry.

Lisa thickly swallowed, staring at the now empty living room of her neighbour.

The yellow light from the lamps inside the room switched off.

If it wasn’t evident then, it was loud and clear now: her neighbour definitely left her hanging.

Lisa bit on her lips frustratingly, letting out a loud curse across the room. She can’t believe she lost that power match.

That **_never_** happens to Lisa.

She sharply looked back at her neighbours’ place with narrowed eyes.

**_Game on._ **


	3. Chapter 3

The problem with playing the field was that there WERE some unwritten playground rules you abide with.

They weren’t published Rules Of Being A Successful Loverä playbook by any means. They’re just…kind of your own rules you’ve established for yourself that have proven themselves to be true and made you successful over time.

**Do not directly approach with intentions: create a calculated plan to make it seem like you’re not as interested nor affected by her. Let them crave.**

Lisa didn’t go out Friday night. Nor did she plan to go out Saturday night, but her friends were insistent she go out and drink with them. And her friends can be borderline taunting if she says no.

She’s a little tired but felt somewhat accomplished, having finally moved in most of her stuff this week. Her place now had more furniture, making it sustainable for the next few years until she decides to maybe move again, until it stops becoming interesting, maybe. A few poster photographs she’s taken were displayed on her bare walls; a couch and the usual entertainment set on her lounge. A coffee table and an armchair in stone grey lined on the left end of the side glass panel of her wall facing the corner near the balcony, ready to be moved outside should she decide to open her glass balcony doors when the weather’s better.

Single furniture, all a little telling of her unwillingness to let anyone else in.

She still hasn’t gotten any drapes for her windows. Not that she’d ever really need them, to be honest.

She still enjoyed feeling exposed.

Lisa’s eyes carefully darted towards the curtained windows of the unit beside hers. She’s been trying to avoid her neighbour since Thursday, making sure to put some distance between them. The thing about flirting was that you need to craft your next moves well: knocking on her neighbour’s door would make her a creep and never was her style; besides, she was never about giving in. She always made her conquests chase.

And flirting was very much a part of foreplay, in the first place.

Well, maybe a very long, drawn-out foreplay by the looks of it since she hasn’t seen her neighbour the past few days either, but that’s not the point.

“Tori is asking if you’re all set for the meeting you have with KT Telecom.”

Her best friend’s voice cut through her thoughts. They just came back from their Saturday drinks, but Lisa brought home with her Rosé, her pink-haired Australian friend from Uni. They’ve branched out since graduation but found themselves working together for their current firm: Rosé as her project manager while Lisa leads the partnerships segment. They were tagged as the “competitive twins” in their company, often attributed to their being inseparable.

It definitely had its pros and cons: Rosé knew exactly what makes her tick, but the downside was she also knew how Lisa’s mind can get distracted, and boy does she go after Lisa like a dog with a bone when that happens.

She watched Rosé pour wine into two glasses. When she didn’t answer, Rosé looked up.

“Lis, you know we need that account.”

“I have it down, don’t worry. I’m supposed to meet my contact in two weeks.”

“Why not next week?”

Lisa shrugged. “Busy.”

Rosé eyed her a little as she walked towards Lisa before she handed her a glass.

“Let’s go outside, it’s a little stuffy,” Rosé sipped on her glass as she yanked open the balcony doors. The fresh crisp wind greeted their faces. Lisa grabbed the blanket she placed on the armchair nearby and draped one end on Rosé’s shoulders. The girl muttered a thanks before Lisa wrapped the other end on her shoulders.

They both leaned on the railing while they sipped their wine quietly, listening to the sounds of Seoul at a few minutes past midnight.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring anyone with you tonight.” Rosé’s tone was almost accusing. Lisa smiled.

“Jealous?”

Rosé snorted. “Never aspired to be a notch on your bedpost.”

“Never too late.”

“I have taste.”

Lisa elbowed the pink-haired girl playfully. Rosé chuckled on her wine glass as she took another sip.

“Seriously, though. Aren’t you going to slow down anytime soon?”

“You know that’s not for me, Rosie.”

“Which part exactly? The commitment? The love? The vulnerability? The being-less-acerbic-and-be-sweet-and-thoughtful-for-once?”

“All of them.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

Lisa swirled her wine. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it before. But going through all the girls she met in the past in her head, the thought about settling with any of them just felt…stifling.

“I’ll consider it when you finally date me.”

Rosé elbowed her hard, her wine almost spilled.

“Goddamn, have you been doing Muay Thai recently? That’s fucking painful.”

“That’s because you’re not answering me seriously.”

Lisa laughed. “You know you’re never gonna get anything out of me from that department. My mum tried. What makes you think I can tell you anything even I don’t know the answers to?”

When Rosé didn’t respond, Lisa fixed the blanket on her best friend’s shoulder and tucked it in front of the girl.

“I just don’t know what it is for me yet, okay? I promise you’re the first I’ll tell when I change my mind.”

Rosé sipped the last of her wine. “I bet she’ll be the opposite of you. She’ll be so nice and proper, she’ll have you whipped.”

Lisa softly laughed. Her eyes caught the way the lights switched on through the gaps in the drapes of her neighbour’s window. For a moment, her gaze lingered on the drapes softly, almost waiting for any activity from the unit next door. An indescribable feeling passed through her chest fleetingly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Midnight drinks always messed with her head.

“Let’s go inside, it’s getting chilly.” Lisa ushered Rosé inside. As she closed the balcony doors, she glanced again at her neighbour’s windows and found that the lights are already switched off. The drapes are unmoving as usual.

She brushed off the slight pang of disappointment as she finished her remaining drink in one gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Research more about the person. The more you know about them, the more you can create a plan about your approach.**

The next few days felt like a test of Lisa’s delayed gratification: she’s itching to do something—anything—to initiate some form of contact, to relieve her need to **_prove_** she’s still got it. She felt like a kid on a marshmallow test: eat the marshmallow now and maybe you’d see the neighbour ogling at you again, or play the cards right and maybe she’d get to hear her scream Lisa’s name on her bed.

She’s never found herself this impatient. Then again, no one has snubbed the blonde before, and it’s getting on her little playgirl ego.

So instead, she tried to get as undercover as she could get.

In the mornings, she would refrain from showing herself through the windows but would peek to check if her neighbour was there. Sometimes she would listen to any activity if she would find her neighbour leaving her unit and Lisa would look at her door’s peephole whenever there was any sound. She never saw any signs of her neighbour, however.

It’s almost like the girl next door practically disappeared, except there are mornings Lisa would find the drapes half-pulled and would come home at night to find them all closed. She would see the light through the gaps and she’d feel a little disappointed that her neighbour isn’t coming out to play.

On Wednesday, while she was getting her mail from the mailroom downstairs after work, she spied at the mailbox beside hers. She looked around the room before she tried to open the mail flap, trying to glance at the mail inside if there were any indication of the owner’s name. When she couldn’t, she tried pulling mail from her neighbour’s mailbox, but for the first time, her reliable long fingers failed her.

Lisa’s sure there’s a joke somewhere about her fingers trying to go deep in slots but her frustration wasn’t giving her much humour right now.

“Hey, do you know the family beside my unit?” Lisa tried asking their condominium security guy after she didn’t get any details from the mailbox. At the risk of the admin frowning at her intentions of just stalking her neighbour, she refrained from calling up the building admin and asking for a tenant list. She’s almost sure she’ll be on a watch list if that happens.

So she tried getting friendly with the security.

“Your neighbour?” The security guy was devoid of suspicions and was even overly friendly.

To be fair, no one would suspect anything from Lisa: wearing a soft silk cream blouse tucked into a pencil skirt that was a little short and paired with a tall pair of stilettos, she mesmerized people instead of arousing suspicions.

“Yeah, Unit 23-02. They’re kind of a little noisy sometimes.”

“You mean Miss J?” He looked confused. “She’s alone there. Are you sure it sounded like a family?”

She tried not to let her satisfaction show all over her face. She flipped through her mails nonchalantly.

“Oh. So, she’s single? I was almost sure I heard multiple voices.”

“Maybe it was visiting family? Miss J is living alone in that unit, I think.”

“Yeah, maybe it’s just TV.” Lisa slowly conceded, trying to think of ways to pry. “What’s her name?”

The guy scratched his head, a little disappointed at not being able to give more information.

“I don’t know, Miss Manoban. I just call her Miss J. That’s what the other security guy told me. I’m sure you can get it from the admin though. Are you filing a complaint?”

“Oh. No, no.” Lisa was quick to deny. “I was just…”

_Stalking_.

“…curious.”

The security guy exhaled. “That’s good to know. Miss J is one of our nicest tenants. I’m sure you can just knock at her door and ask for what you want.”

_If only it were that easy._ Lisa grinned to herself. _Hi, I’m your next door neighbour. Care to fuck?_

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Lisa responded absently. She started shuffling towards the elevators, her stilettos clicking loudly through the lobby. “Thanks, though!”

“No problem, Ms. Manoban!” The security guy was all smiles.

Lisa nodded goodbye and went inside the lift. She started looking through her mail again when she heard the elevator chime after only a few seconds. She frowned at the elevator display. Was she already on the 23rd?

The display shows: B3.

Oh, shit. She forgot to press on her floor. Some of her envelopes slipped from her hand in her haste to press on the 23rd button.

She chastised herself for being clumsy and was just about to pick them up when the door opened to the most beautiful sight in the evening Lisa has ever seen in her life.

Maybe it’s the way the Basement 3 parking was not very well lit and the elevator light illuminated the woman. Maybe it’s the high of seeing her again after trying to look for her for days now.

Or maybe she’s just really fucking gorgeous.

A pair of cat-like eyes inspected Lisa calmly. Today the brunette’s wearing a black slim pencil dress with a modest round neck cap sleeves paired with cream stilettos. The length, however, was a little shorter than the usual corporate dresses and teased well those creamy toned legs that go on for days.

But her face – holy fuck. Lisa knew she was pretty from afar, but it did no justice at all when she’s finally face to face and only within inches: small perfectly symmetrical heart-shaped face, accentuated by her full lips and sharp eyes. Her cheekbones softening her hard stare. It almost felt as if her face was deliberately stopping her from looking intense by looking…soft.

And glowing, too. It’s almost 8pm now, who still looks glowing after a long day of work?

Her perfect looking neighbour does, apparently.

Lisa swears her clit twitched when she found those fuck-me-red lips twist into a small smirk when she caught the blonde checking her out.

Her neighbour stepped into the elevator beside her and glanced at the buttons to check if the 23rd button was already pressed.

“Good evening.”

The rasp in her voice sent delicious shivers to Lisa’s body. She almost felt suffocated being in this small space, enveloped by this woman’s scent—a mix of expensive perfume and car air-conditioning and corporate offices. She suddenly felt a little heady with her neighbour’s overwhelming presence.

The elevator doors slammed shut. Lisa’s heart jumped at the sound.

Now they’re even more enclosed.

Holy fuck.

Lisa’s head started spinning. She’s so painfully close and she felt like her senses were being fucked raw by the mere presence of her neighbour, it’s driving her insane. She’s usually never like this with anyone.

She gulped through her dry throat. It felt like it echoed all around the elevator.

It’s only Level 3.

20 more floors of this.

Oh god.

She felt her neighbour bend down to pick up her envelopes from the floor. Fuck, Lisa forgot about them. She was about to bend and follow after but she found herself unable to move, nerves absolutely shot.

But what’s about to happen next would apparently blow her nerves **_further_**.

Lisa felt her neighbour’s face near her legs as she picked up the envelopes. She stayed crouched for a second—a little too long for Lisa, to be honest. The idea of the brunette’s face so close to her bare legs was making her throb too much.

And then she felt it: a warm breath hitting her leg.

She looked down and the sight made her knees almost give way: her neighbour was staring at her legs, eyes half-lidded. She could feel the brunette breathing through her mouth, the warm breath on her skin making the hairs on her body stand on their ends.

Lisa swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. She bit on her lip hard to stop herself from moaning. She’s so, so throbbing right now and she’s this close to asking to be touched.

Oh, but be careful of what you wish for, no?

She gasped when she felt the blunt edge of the envelopes graze through the back of her legs carefully. Climbing up, inch by inch. As slow as possible, going in contrast to the elevator’s speed.

Lisa’s breath hitched, her eyes squeezing shut harder. She pulled air harshly through her mouth.

It was such a teasing feeling, how it’s just paper but it might as well have been the brunette’s palm, with the way it set the skin it grazed on fire.

And she thought, oh how she thought: it must feel so fucking delightful when her hand finally does reach her skin.

The blonde felt it hitch her skirt up a little and she wished it would be followed by a hand to feel her up her legs inside her skirt, her wetness aching to be felt. But to her relief—or disappointment—she felt the envelope run instead towards the outside of her skirt, to the curves of her ass.

“You dropped your mail.”

Lisa didn’t know how and when it stopped. She opened her eyes unwillingly and her shaking hand received the envelopes, her fingers touching the brunette’s fingers a little. The small contact made her gasp, and she inwardly chastised her body’s betrayal.

She licked her lips. She could feel her neighbour’s breathing slightly pick up.

Lisa felt so fucking deprived and parched, she’s so ready to pounce on this woman.

The sound of the elevator opening on their floor made her jump.

She saw the brunette’s jaw tense. Was she hoping the elevator never had to stop, too?

“After you.” Her neighbour ushered towards the door after a few moments. Her voice sounded as strained as Lisa felt.

Lisa forced herself to walk out of the elevator, the clicking of her heels loud through the hall way. She could hear the other pair of stilettos clicking with hers in unison behind her, and she’s so sure her neighbour was staring at her ass.

She looks back a little and she’s right—the brunette has stopped in front of her unit’s door but her half-lidded eyes are trained hard on Lisa’s curves.

Lisa bit on her lip, a shiver running through her body. The whole sexual tension was setting her body on fire.

She shakenly punched her door code and heard her neighbour do the same. She couldn’t bear to look at her anymore. She didn’t anticipate how disarming her neighbour was up close.

It seemed her neighbour wouldn’t let her forget it, though.

“Good night,” She crooned lowly, hooking Lisa’s attention in. Her lips were pulled into a very slight victorious smirk.

Lisa went inside her own unit and leaned on the door as it closed. She has completely underestimated her neighbour and her body’s reaction to her, that she needs to plan things around differently.

She can’t be anywhere near her. At least not yet.

Because she just might end up begging to be fucked and that was never in her vocabulary.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa couldn’t sleep that night.

It was about 11:30pm. She shouldn’t be so bothered, but it was still the middle of the week and she had an early morning start the next day. But after tossing and turning in her bed, she thought she won’t be any better ruffling her duvet than just getting herself some alcohol to aid her with her sleeping troubles.

Clad only in thin, black soft-cotton panties and the oversized Maison Margiela MM6 zombie cat print tee Rosé left in her closet previously that she threw on, the kitchen found Lisa’s ass hanging up in the air as she rummaged her refrigerator. Her arm snaked inside the chiller shelves to get the coldest possible tall beer can she could take.

The pop of the can and the fizz that resounded across the room felt satisfying, but it did nothing to appease the Thai’s troubled mind. Instead of taking a swig from the can, Lisa placed the cold beer on her forehead to soothe her while her elbows were propped on the kitchen slab counter.

She could hear the calming sounds of Seoul midnight. She eased her breathing into deep long breaths, willing some peace of mind into her head.

But she easily got distracted by a pair of curious cat-like eyes that seemed to have latched on to her core.

They seem to have taken in different shapes: before, it was nosy cat-like eyes from a shoved curtain. Then, it was dominant steel brown gaze made clear by the morning sun. And now, hungry cat-like eyes that raked her naked, accompanied by a playful twitch of the curve of that delicious mouth that’s painted fuck-me-red. 

Her clit unnecessarily twitched at the thought, and Lisa couldn’t help herself but curse when she felt it. She sighed as she pulled a long drink from her can as she moved away from her kitchen and walked towards the balcony. She couldn’t help herself as her eyes darted towards her neighbour’s like a bad habit she couldn’t get rid of, and sighed again when she found the drapes pulled open and there’s a soft light from within, indicating her neighbour’s probably still awake like her.

Lisa winced as she drank from the can and pulled her gaze away from the adjacent windows. There’s a weird feeling of frustration from not getting enough and wanting so much from a near-perfect stranger who just happened to stay beside her unit and shared some of her proclivities. There’s an odd feeling of impatience, of longing; of annoyance from being disregarded too much and teased too little.

Lisa couldn’t get enough of her and it bothers her. And she couldn’t think straight and play her games and it bothers her, too.

She trudged towards the armchair near her balcony and picked up the blanket she left there, thinking twice if she’d use it around her body. She decided to ball it up instead and used it as a makeshift pillow as she sat on the chair, the can loosely hung on her fingers and her head tilted up and resting on the blanket she placed on the padded back cushion.

She tried closing her eyes. She’s starting to feel anxious about these foreign feelings.

She remembered how she felt when her neighbour’s eyes looked at her levelly, never surprised at finding her in the weirdest positions and instead as if they were constantly expecting her. 

She placed the can on her lips and sipped a little. She sighed again, then placed the cold beer can on her neck, trying to cool her off a little.

It would do her no good to reminisce about those stares but here she is, middle of the night and succumbing to mild alcohol and overridden by tingly needs. What else was she gonna do? She could do worse, she could have been imagining instead those delicious lips that formed a taunting smirk and how they'd taste like as she pulled on the brunette's lower lips teasingly.

Ah, fuck. Now she started it. 

She felt her shirt hike up a little when she shuffled to ease the throbbing between her legs. She sat a little more upright, her eyes falling on her neighbour’s still quiet and softly lit room. Lisa felt her jaws grind a little as she remembered her neighbour as she stood there, staring at her while the moonlight illuminated her gorgeous face.

She closed her eyes and remembered how the envelopes ran through her skin, soft but not delicate, seemingly chaste but bursting with innuendoes.

She couldn’t believe an object – an imagined extension of her neighbour’s touch – could set her senses on fire.

Unconsciously, her hand brought the cold can slowly to her knees, her eyes still shut as she felt the cold tin hit the skin of her joint. The temperature coming in contrast to her throbbing skin felt just like ice met fire, and it felt fitting of how she felt around her neighbour: lust around controlled emotions; yearning around dominance.

She slowly moved the can up her leg. She bit on her lip as she imagined cold fingers warmed by her skin barely touching her, traversing through the insides of her legs.

She felt her breathing hitch as she felt the can’s cold near her inner legs, opposing temperatures with her now damp underwear.

She’s so close to making her beer can play along her cotton covering, anything to ease the throbbing.

Her eyelids flew open, hearing muted sounds from outside her condominium. Immediately her gaze fell on her neighbour’s windows but it’s still empty, only the soft lights occupying the space. 

She was about to sigh disappointedly when she saw a figure slowly cross the space. A tall serving of wine in the glass on hand and a soft silky robe as her only accessories, the woman of her distracted fantasies slowly walked towards the chaise lounge and stood in front of it, eyeing the view of the city. If she has already seen Lisa she’s not giving any indication at all.

Lisa didn’t mind. From afar she could control her emotions and watching her neighbour oblivious felt satisfying, like as if she’s feeding her curiosity and not just her lust.

She watched the brunette gracefully stand in front of her closed glass balcony for a few minutes. The soft light of the moon illuminated her pale face and somehow she looked less dominant as she remembered her. She had none of the sharpness and only the weariness of the day slowly easing out through every sip of her wine.

Lisa silently thanked the gods for the invention of 500ml beer cans, because she still had beer tiding her over as she watched her neighbour. Would have been a shame if she had to go back to the chiller to get another can and lose sight of this scenery. She’s almost sure her neighbour would never approve of Lisa finding her in such slight vulnerability, and the blonde revelled in finding an almost secret.

Almost like a bad habit, too, the brunette side-eyed her neighbour. But like always, Lisa found her unsurprised at all, and it made Lisa felt both unsettled and excited to think that maybe, just maybe, her neighbour’s constantly looking for her, too.

But Lisa saw her eyes narrow a little, her lips curved upward in a small, barely-there smirk. And she’s almost sure she won’t see that soft vulnerability again for tonight.

Lisa sipped a bit from her beer, careful to leave a small sheen on her lips that she slowly licked clean, feeling the brunette's eyes locking on her tongue and her mouth dropping open just a smidge. Lisa found that she doesn’t mind shifting to playfulness again, so she cocked her head a little and smirked at the brunette.

_Were you looking for me?_

The brunette didn’t react, but she slowly sat on her chaise lounge, her eyes never leaving the blonde’s. Her other leg left hanging on the side and was exposed slightly by the robe that slid a little from her skin. She sat there, back straight, chest puffed a little. 

She pulled a long drink from her wine glass.

Lisa didn’t budge. Her body responded to her neighbour’s dominance as she felt her nipples chafe a little from her shirt, but she refused to let the shiver of her skin betray her.

_Can’t sleep either?_

Her body didn’t shift and let her lips and eyes talk, the curves of the blonde’s mouth every so often forming into a small smirk or her eyes meeting her neighbour’s gaze. The brunette followed the same, communicating unsaid thoughts through small shifts in their stares.

The brunette drank from her wine then smirked a little, as her eyes playfully moved to look at Lisa’s slightly exposed legs.

She could almost hear her neighbour’s thoughts: _I was looking for a midnight snack._

Lisa smiled earnestly, a little giggly. The space between them was definitely allowing her to breathe, but it’s still insane how the brunette can make her feel this way just by staring. She could admit to the chemistry being off the charts, but for her neighbour to leave her unsettled like this?

Almost unheard of from her entire flirting history.

The brunette gazed at her, but this time, something in her neighbour's look shifted. Lisa couldn’t exactly figure out what it was, but her cat-like eyes somehow softened. The girl leaned back with her elbows propped on the lounge, her head tilted around as if moving to remove stiff areas. She let her gaze fall on Lisa’s eyes again.

She now feels more relaxed and Lisa felt a slight sense of warmth, indulging in the feeling that maybe she's both an aphrodisiac and comfort for her.

They both stared at each other, wordlessly studying the other with a mix of both need and lust and healthy curiosity, and perhaps even trying to remember details about their masks and their skins to tide them through the next few days until they see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

It happened again the next night.

And the next night.

It was a Friday, 11pm. She just got back from a dinner with Rosé and one of their colleagues to discuss plans of what they needed to do tomorrow. They had to be in the office the next day and normally Lisa doesn’t mind; It’s all common in their line of work especially when they’re trying to meet deadlines. Rosé however asked her to hang out for a few drinks which she declined, and scuttled away to get home by 9pm.

The pink-haired girl was surprised and raised an eyebrow at her the rest of the night, but Lisa couldn't very well tell Rosé that she has a staring date with her neighbour and that it’s way, way much better than alcohol, could she?

The mood pop beats Lisa have put on was softly wafting, the bass beating around the room. She paced around, a strawberry hanging on her lips as she sucked on the juices, wondering how else she can calm herself down. Earlier she changed into a deep blue silk chemise shorts set that hung on her thin frame well; her long ash blonde hair locked into a small bun by a pencil she found in her room. Her hair was still perfectly wavy from the big curls she put it on this morning, and she predicted it will work well with her sleepwear lingerie.

The past three days felt like a play on anticipation: on Thursday, Lisa lingered on her armchair again, staring at her neighbour’s windows. By 11pm her neighbour walked into the view talking on the phone, initially looking at her balcony before her head moved towards Lisa’s in anticipation.

They stared each other down, tension thick between them. Lisa wore a pair of body hugging camis and a pair of old soft boxers. Not the most striking outfit she has, she’s aware, but on Lisa it definitely hugged all the right curves--something obviously her neighbour has noticed, the way her eyes unhurriedly wandered around her collarbones and her long legs. The heaviness of her gaze was a contrast to the brunette’s lips which kept moving fast albeit sternly, a faint voice from next door the only sound Lisa could hear. 

Lisa wondered how those lips would feel murmuring random words unto the valleys of her skin. It made Lisa swallow thickly, licking the craving on her lips.

She saw the blonde hesitate a little after her eyes followed her tongue. Her cat-like eyes sharpened as she turned and walked away from Lisa’s sight. The blonde thought that was pretty much it for the night, until the girl went back into her view this time, clutching a glass of wine. 

She was still on the phone but her eyes were fucking Lisa, hard. She seemed to be clutching her wine almost like a lifeline, almost like she’s using the alcohol to tide her tongue over with a skin she couldn’t yet taste. Lisa saw her play with the wine a little in her mouth as she eyed the blonde’s exposed skin.

Her neighbour was definitely trying to give a new definition to “thirsty.”

For a moment the blonde wondered how she was still on a business call, because the way her eyes devoured her felt like she must have been a little distracted at very least.

When her call ended, the brunette continued to stare at her. Lisa raised her beer can as a slight toast in the air before she swigged a long one; but her neighbour just smirked and sipped on her wine along with Lisa.

Lisa wondered if she ever did anything else but smirk, knowing for sure that those lips were very talented.

They continued watching each other for a few long minutes. When her neighbour drank the last of her wine, Lisa saw her gaze at her again, but this time, she’s biting on her lips hard. 

The Thai was having a hard time translating that. She didn’t look exactly like she was teasing, more like she seemed...conflicted.

She then heaved a deep sigh, then slowly moved away from the chaise lounge. The lights switched off shortly after.

  
  


Imagine having to tell Rosé that this was exactly what she’s looking forward to, tonight. A repeat of a loaded staring match; a night of wondering exactly what else Lisa can do with it. Oh, she’s not that impatient to knock on her neighbour's door by any means, but the brewing feeling down her abdomen was starting to get harder to ignore.

But right now, she feels giddy - like trying to play around with a little crush. She pulled on the pencil stuck on her hair and freed her bun, running her fingers on her hair to fix it to a perfect wavy mane. She opened a tall can of beer and had a swig of while she played with a new large strawberry in her other hand, walking towards her balcony. She’s almost sure her neighbour would be late - she seemed to work till very late nights.

Imagine Lisa’s surprise when she found the girl next door sitting in her chaise lounge wearing only a silk floral robe - the same one Lisa remembered she was wearing the first night she met her - sipping wine and surrounded by the room's usual soft lights.

She caught the brunette's playful eyebrow raise and Lisa understood that immediately: _You’re late._

Lisa cocked her head a little before she smiled. She started to walk backwards towards her armchair without her eyes leaving the brunette’s. She slowly lowered herself on her armchair as soon as she felt the cushions hit her leg.

She bit on her strawberry, the juices abundant in her mouth. Lisa’s thumb ran across her chin to catch the juice, then playfully swirled her tongue on her thumb as she raised it to her mouth. Her neighbour watched as she slid her hand slowly, erotically, down her lower lip, pulling it sensuously as it gripped from her thumb.

Lisa can see her neighbour stopped breathing, and she smiled, victorious in her teasing. 

The brunette’s mouth moved to form a small grimace. Her forehead creased as she looked at her own hand that’s not gripping her wine glass. 

She raised it on her mouth and Lisa noticed she was holding on to something red. When she bit on it a certain way, the blonde realised she was holding onto a strawberry, too.

Imagine the odds.

Her neighbour gazed at her again as she slowly chewed on the fruit, her hold on her wine glass a little tight, like she’s debating something in her pretty head. Lisa sat there, her grip on her strawberry a little tighter than usual. 

She wondered how that strawberry tasted in her neighbour’s mouth, once her tongue had dominated hers.

Almost like an impulse, she slowly sucked on her strawberry as her eyes fluttered shut, trying to chase the taste of her neighbour’s mouth in hers. A warm feeling overtook her, and she couldn’t help a moan leave her mouth. 

The brunette’s jaw flattened, almost like she heard that enticing moan from Lisa. She took a sip from her wine and stared at her again, her breathing getting faster. Lisa’s little display was obviously affecting her. 

Lisa saw her take a deep breath, then move away from the chaise lounge. For a moment Lisa panicked - was this it for tonight?

But she saw her place her wine glass on the floor, and then she grabbed her phone that was on the chaise lounge with her. She tapped on the screen for a bit. The soft lights dimmed, potentially controlled from her phone, and soon her neighbour's now illuminated more by the soft moonlight from her balcony. She tapped on the screen again and then placed her phone on the floor beside her wine.

She sat on the chaise lounge again, this time her back towards Lisa. She moved her neck and shoulders a little, trying to soften her joints.

Her robe then slowly fell off her right shoulder. 

Lisa sat up a little. She just realised her neighbour was naked under that silk robe. She held her breath, the anticipation of what this will come to was starting to make her feel heady.

The brunette then slid on the chaise lounge, lying fully on the sofa. The moonlight illuminated her body but only softly so, almost like helping her keep her secrets from Lisa. From where the latter sat, she could only see the woman’s legs raised up a bit and folded on the knees, the brunette’s hair falling lazily on the edge of the sofa.

She felt her breath hitch when she saw half of her robe slide on the side of the sofa towards the floor, leaving the woman half exposed.

Oh, my.

Her neighbour’s right hand slowly ran towards her exposed body. Lisa could only see the hand exploring, the body still partially hidden by the shadows and the way she lay on the sofa. The feeling of watching but not seeing everything, the feeling of being a voyeur but still having to imagine those curves she’s touching. The tasteful way the soft lights helped play around in the shadows she manipulated.

This was mind-blowingly hot.

Lisa’s mouth formed an O as her eyes followed those fingers graze through the woman’s body. She arched as she seemed to have touched her breasts, squeezing one of them and clamping on a nipple.

Lisa’s mouth ran dry. She wanted to be able to do it to her, to run her tongue through those very mounds. But she knew the rules were just this: she was delegated as a spectator. She can’t ruin it by running to her door and knocking wildly, even if she wanted to do exactly that. 

These were the rules of play and she recognised that, despite aching so hard to want to touch her neighbour.

It seemed she could hear her troubled thoughts when her head moved towards Lisa and her cat-like eyes latched onto hers. Her face looking at her like she needed, more, too.

Her left hand moved towards her face and Lisa lost her gaze as the brunette closed her eyes and moved her head up, biting into the strawberry she brought to her mouth. Lisa could practically hear her moan as her mouth devoured it, seeing her tongue dart around the fruit like it was aiding her parched mouth. 

She then looked back at Lisa as she smirked, the juices of the fruit all over her lips. The fingers of her right hand started touching the fruit slowly, sliding around the slick center.

Lisa heard herself gasp, almost feeling her own slit being caressed by her fingers. She trembled as she imagined those very fingers exploring her, possibly revelling at the wetness that’s now pooling in her panties.

She dropped the fruit on her wine, then looked at her fingers then at Lisa. 

_Follow my hand_ , her eyes commanded.

Lisa bit on her lip, then nodded. The fact that she commanded these very actions to her neighbour last week and are now being used on her felt incredibly dominating, and she found herself wanting to say yes to pretty much anything from her neighbour’s wishes.

The brunette’s strawberry tainted fingers slowly travelled towards her body again, her left hand clawing the rest of her robes to the side to make space. Lisa held her breath as she waited painfully for those fingers, watching as they slid carefully across her neighbour’s naked body.

Lisa gasped again as she saw her neighbour’s arm reach down, and then her body arched deliciously. She couldn’t fully see whether the brunette was touching her clit or was plunging fingers into her wetness, but all Lisa knew was that:

she was pleasuring herself, 

and she was pleasuring herself while thinking of Lisa, 

and she was pleasuring herself FOR Lisa, whose eyes couldn’t leave her neighbour even if she was pulled by some natural disaster away from her place. 

Scratch that: **_this_** was mind-blowingly hot.

Lisa could almost hear it, the moans and the gasps as her neighbour’s mouth opened, as her body moved to a beat only the brunette’s ears could hear. Was she imagining Lisa going down on her, too? Was she imagining her fingers inside of her, feverishly going in and out deep until she could feel her orgasm building?

The blonde sat there, mesmerised by the whole show unfolding. This was private and only for her, oh god, only for her, and she could only sit there and watch her as her gorgeous neighbour put on a show. Lisa could feel her impatience take on her, and unconsciously, her body stood up and moved away from her armchair and towards the window.

Closer but not close enough.

She stood in front of her window, holding a strawberry and a beer can and turned on beyond belief. Seemingly sensing her closer, her neighbour’s head looked up towards Lisa and held her stare as she kept pleasuring herself, her left hand kneading her breasts as her other hand kept itself busy. Her flushed skin was starting to look moist under the moonlight, and Lisa wanted to run her tongue on them, taste every sweat on her skin and lick the wetness of her pussy that currently has a hint of strawberry.

Strawberry.

Lisa swallowed thickly, then looked at the fruit on her hand before she looked back on those scorching cat-like eyes. She then mashed the fruit a little in her hand, then placed it on her mouth.

And licked it.

She licked the flesh on the fruit, much like how she would have devoured the brunette’s wet pussy. She licked it and imagined it must have tasted a little like that, all sweet and tangy and interlaced with her hand’s sweat. She licked it as the juices slid on her chin, imagining they’re her neighbour’s juices dripping down her face. And she licked it without her eyes leaving her neighbour’s, who seemed to understand what she’s trying to do and catapulted her, arching her body as she moaned, releasing her orgasm while she put on a delectable show for Lisa. 

The blonde stood there, ears almost deaf from her heartbeat trying to get out of her rib cage, jaw dropped as she took in the show unfolding in front of her.

All for her.

When her neighbour finally calmed down, she continued to lie there, her cum filled fingers carefully tracing her body. She chased her breath as her fingers played with her stiff nipples. 

She finally looked at Lisa who still stood there, both arms down and a hand dripping with strawberry juice on the side; face slick with the juices of the fruit she just imagined to be her neighbour’s pussy.

Lisa stood there, possibly looking both satisfied and still absolutely horny, and her neighbour smiled languidly, before sitting up and pulling her robe around her, and then leaving her blonde neighbour alone.

As the lights closed on Lisa, she still couldn’t fathom what happened; all she knew was that she absolutely wants more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Minimize contact with the person. The more they could find ways to reach you, the harder it is to cut ties and get rid of emotions.**

**In that vein, do not ever latch on to emotions. They never come with anything good.**

She played distractedly with the 2-inch smooth cardboard square on her fingers. The texture of the printed part was smooth, and the edges were cut with precision. Either it was printed as it was, or it was cut using a board cutter, or something similar.

It wasn’t a deal breaker how it was done, to be honest. But Lisa was running multiple things in her head and how the card in between her thumb and forefinger was so professionally made just happened to be the tamest thought among them.

“Are you listening at all?” Rosé bitingly asked her. Lisa just took a deep breath and nodded. Ryujin, her new senior associate, looked at her a little worriedly. She didn’t know how to deal with Rosé yet as she joined only 2 months ago, and her eyes darted warily between Lisa and her pink-haired project manager. It was a Saturday and she didn’t want any arguments.

To be fair to the two, Lisa WAS distracted. Just a smidge.

“Look, I’m meeting my contact for KT Telecom this afternoon. We were supposed to finalise on Monday but she wanted to meet over coffee today.” Lisa responded, knowing Rosé was likely to get annoyed being out of the loop. “I’ll be fine--” Lisa cut her off immediately before Rosé had to even retort. “--and like I said, I only need the sign off and we’re good with this. She’ll be giving me the lowdown on what we need to do, but I’m pretty confident we can pull this off.”

“Lis, I just don’t want you distracted for this.”

Lisa’s hold on the card tightened a little. 

“I WILL deliver. Whatever happens. You know that, Rosé.” She looked at Ryujin next. “You can just clean up the code and then I think we’re going to be okay. Rosé and I will have to iron things out but feel free to leave any time.”

“You guys sure?” Ryujin asked, her strawberry blonde hair moving around as she bent to close her laptop. “ I can have lunch here with you guys if you need anything.”

Lisa just sighed and stared at Rosé. Her friend can be a bitch sometimes, but she loved her nevertheless. She made sure Lisa’s always on track, but a printed 2x2 card was hardly something to derail her.

But of course she would be lying to herself if she wouldn’t admit that other things in her mind were derailing her.

Particularly the very raunchy events of last night.

She licked her lips as her mouth ran dry from imagining those cat eyes boring unto hers from across the room.

“It’s alright, Shin,” Lisa responded after she cleared her throat, referring to Ryujin’s last name fondly. They’ve all called each other by their last names at some point. “You enjoy the weekend for us.”

Ryujin shrugged and smiled before leaving the boardroom. Rosé closed her laptop but was looking at her phone as she faced Lisa. “You still good with Greek? I got us a table at Niko Kitchen in 30 minutes.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there,” Lisa muttered, her eyes still staring at the printout in between her fingers. 

Rosé just shook her head, no longer bothering to ask about the print out. She knew when to just leave Lisa to her devices.

It’s about close to noon and Lisa’s mind had been plagued by the what ifs of the card on her fingers. Since the time she found it this morning just before she headed to work up till now, about 3 hours later, she still hasn’t done anything about it except stare.

To be fair, it was a pretty packed Saturday. This was her only time to breathe. 

It lay a few inches near her door; possibly slid in between the cracks. It was placed on a similarly small envelope, no other distinguishing marks similar to the printout. She brought it with her to the office and didn’t have the time to bother with it till now.

Inside the white envelope was the square cardboard print out, about 2 inches square in off white, containing a QR code printed in strong black ink.

Lisa gave the printout a wary look. It was no bigger than a business card, but it looked like it was printed professionally. She looked at her phone before looking back again at the QR code.

Maybe it’s just some sort of marketing thing by their condominium and she’ll feel stupid after all these.

She took a deep sigh, then grabbed her phone. She opened her camera app and navigated towards the QR scanner segment. She counted 3 seconds in her head, then winced, before she finally moved the camera towards the QR code.

It took a split second to scan, then it navigated towards a website. Lisa didn’t have enough time to scour through before the site prompted her: download Telechat v.23?

Telechat? Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed. All the hype she put herself through for a _Telechat_?

She’s familiar with the app, but never bothered to use it. It was a private, encrypted chat device that didn’t require a phone number, but had all the power of a regular messaging app: chatting, calls, file dropping, even video calls. It was widely used by hackers, activists, darknet lurkers and pretty much anyone who needed privacy on their fingertips.

Working in the Tech space however, she has learned to never trust anything on her phone, but maybe just one app won’t hurt. 

It wasn’t even 20 seconds when the app prompted her: NICKNAME.

Her eyes rolled as she typed in something incredibly vague: @L

The app took a second to set up before a chat opened up. Someone from user @J looked like it was trying to send her an mp3 file: 100002248.mp3

Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed further. Her eyes darted around the area, ensuring she’s the only one in the room. She popped in her earphones just in case.

She’s heard of weird stuff being passed around in apps that could be dangerous, but fuck her if her curiosity didn’t take on her more. 

She pulled the sleeves on her oxford shirt towards her elbows. 

She pressed on play.

She heard some shuffling. Some stilted breathing. A little bit of moaning. Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed more, trying to discern the sounds she’s hearing. 

And then she heard it: a throaty, deep feminine moan.

“Yes...baby...oh....”

The hair on her arm stood, along with a tingle that just ran towards her abdomen. She didn’t know from whom the voice belonged to, but the way she moaned, it came from a sound of deep need, of someone who didn’t just call and endearment but someone who almost pleaded, someone whose voice quivered in her pleasure. 

Someone who sounded like she’s building close to an orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, god...yes. Fuck, I want you so bad...”

Lisa sat there, inside an incredibly large and empty boardroom, feeling like the sounds she’s hearing were bouncing off the walls when in fact they were pretty much just wrapped around her now red ears, from her earphones. Her quivering left hand grabbed her phone tight as her eyes darted towards the printed QR code sandwiched between her fingers, staring at the power it holds.

“Oh my god...god, fuck I’m so close. Fuck I’m so close-”

Lisa could feel her goosebumps running through her neck, her cheeks flush with desire. Her breathing pumping through the shirt that’s now feeling too tight on her neck.

“Oh...FUCK yes, baby, just like that. OH GOD. Fuck, I’m coming! I’m coming--”

And there comes a low, guttural moan that sent shivers down Lisa’s spine. 

“Oh...Lisa…”

The last word left her head hazy. The blonde should have been worried that this stranger knew Lisa’s name, but god how it sounded so fucking beautiful in her unravelling.

It was one of those moans that was hard to fake: it sounded incredibly throttled at first, but the way it came out of the person’s mouth sounded like it was wedged between a plea and a surrender. It was throaty, dry from of all the air the stranger had sucked in trying to gasp in between her highs; it sounded strained, like Lisa could have moved her own finger tighter on her phone and it could have tipped the voice further in her orgasm.

It sounded needy, like the slip of her name on the stranger’s tongue was a sweet mistake she didn’t intend to do but needed to bring her to her peak.

It definitely didn’t sound like whoever it was was faking it.

But whoever it was also sounded exactly like someone Lisa watched touch herself so beautifully last night. 

Lisa’s fingers wrapped around her phone nervously, as she heard the voice on the recording come down on her high. 

She knew who it was.

And she sneakily recorded herself just to torture Lisa the next day.

That sneaky, calculating, delicious wench.

Lisa couldn’t help herself when she ran to her desk and dropped her laptop haphazardly, shouting to Rosé desperately: “I’m sorry, I need to cancel our lunch. Something urgent came up.”

Rosé stood up and chased after her, understandably livid: “What. The. Fuck! Lisa, we’re supposed to talk about KT!”

“I’ll bring you to the meeting this afternoon, I promise,” Lisa puffed out of the elevator. “The client will prep us. I just need to attend to something urgent, I promise.”

“FUCKING HELL, LISA, I AM GON---”

The lift doors closed on Rosé’s scream but Lisa couldn’t be bothered.

Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only:

Relief.

\--

The way she came so fast was so embarrassing.

The way she came again after only just another orgasm, was much, much more embarrassing.

All in the same space of her being on her bed for ten minutes, her drive home longer than her actually getting off.

But Lisa couldn’t bring herself to care, and she couldn’t bring herself to even care enough to get rid of her long sleeved oxford shirt that she has now drenched in desperation.

Yet there she was, hands quivering as she entered her room as her fingers tried and failed to plug her earphones to her phone, finally getting them inserted on the 5th attempt. Her fingers clumsily unsnapping the button of her jeans and stumbling on the zipper, before she threw herself on the bed, her right hand snaking inside her cottons. 

The blonde can’t even remember anymore if she locked the door. Right now the walls could collapse and she wouldn’t even care. All her faculties were just attuned to the soft whimpers that were whispering through her earphones, like soft tickles to her aural senses. 

A gasp ran through her tongue that laced with the moan in her ears as soon as her fingers touched her clit: she was **_drenched_**. 

Her fingers paused there for a bit, savouring the warmth and slickness apparent from her body’s response to this whole clusterfuck of a teasing. Later on she’ll be (in)sane enough to think of other ways to torment her neighbour and return this agony, but for now her fingers moved slowly in small, pointed circles, easing her body into an unneeded foreplay.

She heard the first throttled words of “Yes...baby...oh....” and her middle finger reached in, trying to mirror what she thought her neighbour may have been doing at the time. The noise that left her throat was insuppressible, her body reacting to the voice’s unspoken commands. 

Lisa’s head tilted back as her fingers flick through her clit fast; she felt her neck go damp, a bead of sweat running down to her back that gave her a delightful shiver. Her body was on fire just trying to remember supercuts of last night; as she stood beside her window with a strawberry crushed in her palms, her body aching to taste the glistening skin under the moonlight.

Lisa remembered the way those cat-like eyes latched onto hers and how it made her knees weak, wanting to just drop to her knees and worship her with her tongue. A low throb pulled inside her and her left hand splayed flat on her belly, her skin exposed by her oxford shirt that got lifted recklessly in her haste. She pressed on her abdomen and she tilted, a glorious buildup bursting as her fingers played further and slid hastily, chasing after her orgasm’s high.

Her head tilted to the side as her body pushed itself up, and she felt again more beads of sweat just pooling below her nape as her body thrashed. She doesn’t stop and her body doesn’t allow her to ease after her high; her fingers slid fiercely through the wetness, the top of her palm hitting her throbbing clit as she plunged two fingers inside her.

Her gasp diluted in her mouth as her ears pick up faint sounds from the earphones that were replaced by desperate cries: “Oh my god...god, fuck I’m so close. Fuck I’m so close-”

Lisa cried with her neighbour’s pleas: “Fuck, fuck, fuck--I’m coming again, god I’m fucking coming--”

And her body convulsed again, the pleasure building up from the way her pussy tightened on her fingers. Her nerves alight and she felt another orgasm running through her body, and she threw her body upward hard, arching to meet her fingers’ hard thrusts. She screwed her eyes shut as she heard her neighbour’s own orgasm through the earphones and surrounding her hazy head delightfully; she tried to ride her high but her fingers just plunged through and--as if trying to salvage what’s left of her orgasm--she tightened on them as she tried to milk more sensations from the ridges of her fingers, leaving her still unsated even with those two consecutive orgasms. 

The soft pants coming from the recording were mirrored by her own; her fingers spasmed on the bed as she lay there, shirt drenched in sweat and absolutely humiliated in her weakness. But as she chased after her breath, she remembered how wet she was and she wondered if she was ever this desperate before.

She considered the fact that this is the first time she has lusted too long for someone she couldn’t have, and maybe that’s the reason why she’s this worked up.

Yeah, she tells herself exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa was, if anything, never much a fan of soundtracks.

She never quite understood the novelty: of a perfectly timed song to play at the same time you needed it, at the same time where the protagonist in the movie felt it. 

But then there it was: the base notes of  **_Selena Gomez’ Bad Liar_ ** latching on to her head, hard. 

It started when she went back to the office from her condominium after lunch and she started hearing the vibration from her phone. A measly vibration of a text alert that seemed to pulse to the beat of Selena’s song.

**_Ddu ddu ddu ddu ddu ddudu doo._ **

She thought it must have been the high her body’s still in. Endorphins flooding all her veins and making her hear things.

Until she heard it again, this time while a woman who was speaking in front of her from accounting seemed to drone out:  **_ddu ddu ddu ddu ddu ddudu doo_ ** . Very vague base notes that ran teasingly.

Then on the way to the cafe where she’s supposed to meet her client:  **_ddu ddu ddu ddu ddu ddudu doo_ ** . She finally heard Selena crooning:”  **_I was walking down the street the other day / Tryna distract myself,”_ **

And like a goddamn Charlie Kaufman movie where her head narrates shit, she saw it as well: women who start to take the shape of her neighbour.

**_But then I see your face /_ **

Like that brunette in the coffee shop that’s putting sugar on her coffee, those cat eyes looking at her--

**_Oh wait, that's someone else_ **

Or those long brown hair going around her cardigan as a lady baby-talked her dog--

**_Ohh, tryna play it coy / Tryna make it disappear_ **

Or that lady with the same petite frame nearly bumping unto Lisa, brown hair almost hitting her face. Like every fucking girl she’s suddenly seeing in the street just looked like--

**_But just like the battle of Troy / There's nothing subtle here_ **

Like that brunette sitting on an empty table, stirring her coffee…

Oh. Wait.

The song on her head screeched to a halt. She cleared her throat, then fixed herself as she moved towards her client’s table. Quiet, sharp eyes look at her and linger for a moment, before a smirk on her face breaks.

“You look lost.”

Lisa shrugged and grinned, then reached for her client in a quick hug. 

“Jisoo Kim.” Lisa let the name roll on her mouth temporarily, trying to shrug off the vision of her neighbour occupying her client’s face just a few seconds before. The brunette chuckled good-naturedly.

“Lisa Manoban, how are things?”

Lisa allowed herself a less than professional smile. “Same old. How are you, and why are we meeting earlier than our supposed client meeting?”

Jisoo grinned. Her friend probably never really knew anything else other than to offer playful smirks to Lisa, but it was nowhere near the playful smirks of the neighbour Lisa was looking for at the moment. The distinct similarities are there: brunette, slim and petite. Hard stop however on those physical attributes, because Jisoo and her neighbour were nowhere near similar on  **_other_ ** attributes.

Lisa was glad because Jisoo was just not one of those folks she can think of that way. They’ve known each other for a long time and it was a relationship that was amiable and never transgressed. 

“I got you a tall black coffee,” Jisoo moved a paper cup near Lisa. “Because I know you’re gonna sorta hate me for this. To be honest it shouldn’t be a problem depending on how you see it.”

“Thank you,” Lisa was still a bit distracted on a certain high when she heard Jisoo’s words. She pulled the cup close to her lips and blew on it absently before taking a sip. “What exactly do you mean?”

“Well, Lis. I’m moving to Japan,” Jisoo smiled modestly. “I’m now Country Manager for KT Japan.” 

“Oh fuck,” Lisa’s hands immediately shot up to her mouth, unable to stop herself from a gasp. “Fuck, mate, congratulations!”

“Yeah, yeah. It was sorta something that's been brewing for some time, so.” Jisoo shrugged. “All good, though.”

“I can imagine. You deserve it, though,” Lisa slouched on her chair, a huge smile on her face even if she was trying to let things subside. Something rouses her up after a few minutes, though. “Wait, what does that mean for our contract?”

“You’re fine. Lis, look, we know you’re the best team there is out there. It’s a done deal. But my manager doesn’t know you.”

Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, Jis, I need this account. What does that mean?”

“That’s why I’m meeting you right now. I need to--”

“Hey, I hope I’m not that late.”

Rosé fluidly slid on the seat just beside Lisa, startling Jisoo a bit. Other people joining meetings like this normally isn’t an issue, but the look on Jisoo’s face doesn’t convey the same.

If anything, she looked like she just saw an angel slide in front of her.

“Hi there. I’m Rosé Park, Lisa’s Project Manager. She didn’t tell me much about you, yet, so I was hoping to remedy that,” Rosé’s hand shot up to grab Jisoo’s; the latter still a little surprised.

“Yeah, no, Lisa didn’t tell me you’re joining today. Your reputation precedes you, however,” Jisoo uttered as she shook Rosé’s hand. “I heard you’re the best project manager around for telco.”

Lisa’s eyes couldn't help but roll. “Yeah, flirt ahead. I’m still here.” 

Rosé blushed but tried to discreetly slap Lisa’s knees. She eyed the blonde’s new shirt--a black soft chiffon that’s different from her sweat drenched oxford that she tossed on her hamper flusteredly at lunch time. Rosé doesn’t comment but her eye roll told Lisa she still hasn’t forgiven her for ditching lunch. “Lisa doesn’t always loop me in. I’m glad I’m here. What did I miss?”

“Yeah, so…” Jisoo cleared her throat. “I was just telling Lisa that I’m not the point person for KT Korea anymore as I’m overseeing KT Japan. It shouldn't be an issue since you guys come with a really good reputation, but my Manager wants to meet you after I gave an overview about your team.”

“Re-introduction?” Lisa asked, a grimace on her face she couldn’t help. 

“Something like that,” Jisoo affirmed, her fingers fidgeting on her paper cup. Lisa could see her eyes not leaving Rosé’s. The blonde grins to herself: she’s almost sure she could use this new development to her advantage. “But my manager needs to know who you guys are. I suppose it’s just needed since I’m moving country focus and it makes sense to understand who the contractors coming on board would be.”

“What’s your manager like? Hard to handle?” Lisa asked out of habit and she could almost feel Rosé cringe a little. Then again, she’s pretty sure Rosé should now be aware Jisoo was an old contact. She really just asked these questions to loop Rosé in to what to expect.

The blonde’s attention drifted a little towards the next table: another brunette sat alone mixing sugar in her coffee. Lisa could practically see her cat eyes move from the coffee to hers, until it changed into the almond eyes that they really were.

Lisa tried to snap out of her stupor. This infatuation was seriously getting out of hand.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, my General Manager was worse years ago, and we’re still here. And that guy’s an asshole, so I think that’s a testament to the team.”

Lisa sighed. She really needs to stop imagining every brunette to be her neighbour. She was still daydreaming as she nodded at Jisoo’s words. “Gotcha. What’s your General Manager’s name again?”

Jisoo looked at her weirdly. “Our GM? Yang Hyun Suk.”

Lisa nodded, her mind was sort of floating somewhere. “I’m sure we can present ourselves well. KT might be a new account for us but we’ve had great projects as a notch on our bedposts.”

Jisoo grimaced before she shook her head. “Please don’t say anything like that. We don’t want to be anything like your one night stands.” 

“Our team is nothing like her one night stands, don’t worry.” Rosé cut through Lisa’s retort, giving Lisa a careful look. “God, I hope you’re not familiar with them.”

“Nothing of that involvement, don’t worry,” Jisoo was quick to clear, hands up to show disapproval and a playful smile on her face. “I’m a long term kind of girl.”

Rosé’s face tinted with a bright hue of red. Lisa shook her head, smiling. 

“Again, I’m still here, but hey, don’t mind me.”

Rosé’s knee hit hers under the table. Lisa just chuckled, but by Jisoo’s look on her face, they’ll be alright.

  
  


\--

  
  


Her thumb hovered on the Send button for a full minute before she touched it.

  
  


**10:50pm**

**_L:_ **

**_I had to come home for lunch today to touch myself_ **

**_My name sounded so delicious on your tongue._ **

It wasn’t that long a day, but it was so hard to get into a certain headspace. 

Actually, what that just meant, was that she picked up her phone and put it down again for about 2 dozen times before she finally decided to initiate a conversation with her lovely neighbour.

The truth was, flirting wasn’t that hard. But stopping herself to just outright ask for sex was.

She was seriously so wound up after all the teasing the past few days she wouldn’t put it against herself to just...beg.

  
  


**_J:_ **

**_Why didn’t you get off in the office?_ **

**_You could have touched yourself while everyone was working._ **

**_I’m disappointed._ **

**_L:_ **

**_For everyone to watch? No thanks._ **

**_J:_ **

**_I thought you liked being watched._ **

**_L:_ **

**_Only if you’re watching_ **

**_J:_ **

**_My, my. I feel special._ **

  
  


Lisa smiled. She stared at the chat for a long time, wondering exactly what to say. 

She licked her tongue, then closed her phone. She trudged over towards her chiller and grabbed a few pieces from the ice box and threw them on a glass. Her hand found her whiskey and poured a tall shot in.

The blonde waited for the sting of the alcohol to disappear from her throat. Waited until she could sort of clear her head a little. Just biding her time.

When she still couldn’t think straight, she brought her whiskey to her favorite chair-- the one just opposite her neighbour’s window. She was just wearing an oversized old grey shirt and a pair of boylegs tonight, and if she felt a little disappointed that her neighbour’s window was closed again, those thoughts were muddled by the burn of the alcohol that she took another sip of.

But that’s the beauty of what they currently have, doesn’t it? They both obviously want each other. You can pretty much lay most of your cards on the table. There wasn’t much modesty to build around, was there?

So she typed in words her emotions, the best way she knew how.

  
  


**11:15pm**

**L:**

**I miss your face.**

  
  


She gazed again at her neighbour’s windows, almost trying to will it to open.

It doesn’t.

  
  


**11:20pm**

**J:**

**I miss looking at you near naked, too**

**I touched myself again this evening.**

  
  


Lisa's mouth ran dry. She took another sip of her whiskey, knowing it won’t at all help with her parched throat.

  
  


**L:**

**Yeah?**

**Did you think of me?**

  
  


**J:**

**You know it**

**You know what I thought about?**

  
  


**L:**

**What**

  
  


**J:**

**I was having early dinner**

**I wondered what it would be like if you were beside me**

  
  


Lisa’s tongue poked her cheek then bit on it playfully, before she cheekily replied.

  
  


**L:**

**I don't do dinner dates**

**J:**

**Oh you will, for me**

**Because I imagined us inside a crowded area.**

**Maybe we’ll take a booth.**

**Sitting beside each other**

**And my hand would slowly scratch through your thigh**

**All the way up to your drenched panties**

**While you’re wearing that sinful little skirt you were wearing last week**

**You’ll try to pretend you’ll be eating your salad**

**Moving around to avoid being seen**

**Poker faced**

**But I would know from the way your hand is shaking holding your fork**

**That you’d want me to plunge my fingers inside you right there**

  
  


Oh lord. Lisa’s legs crossed, clenching themselves. She’s had her fair share of sexting in the past but goddamn her neighbour must be a Pablo Neruda of vivid imagination.

She glanced back at the windows and when she confirmed there still wouldn’t be any activity there any time soon, the blonde knocked back her remaining drink and walked towards her room. She left her glass on her bedside table, foreseeing a need for another drink.

She sat on her bed, thinking about what to say.

  
  


**11:35pm**

**L:**

**There could be people watching**

**J:**

**Yes, there would be.**

**There would be that one guy. Maybe that cocky looking executive from the other table. Maybe that waiter who would be going around different tables.**

**Maybe another woman who’s been staring at you since we walked into that restaurant**

**They would be looking. With envy**

**At who I can fuck and make come in my fingers**

**They’ll look at you and they’d be so envious**

**That I’m the one touching you**

Lisa gulped. This woman was so good in setting the scene she could feel her head float.

She couldn’t help herself anymore. She plunged her fingers inside her drenched underwear, playing with her now swollen nub. She just kept sliding her fingers, up and down and then drawing little circles around it and keeping it hard, waiting for the next texts.

  
  


**J:**

**And you’ll love it.**

**You’ll love it so much your hips would move to meet my fingers**

  
  


And she did. She imagined it, while her hips bucked towards her own wet fingers, hitting the edge of her slit. She still wouldn’t dip it in, just slowly playing through her wetness.

  
  


**J:**

**I can see you’re reading my messages**

**But you’re not replying.**

**...you’re touching yourself, aren’t you Lisa?**

  
  


Lisa heard a whimper come out of her. She just got found out, was she that transparent?

Her left hand helped her mercifully.

  
  


**L:**

**Yes**

**J:**

**Are your fingers inside you right now?**

  
  


She thought about lying. She could very well just push her fingers in.

  
  


**L:**

**No. I’m just playing with my clit**

**J:**

**Tsk. I’m disappointed**

  
  


Another whimper. She was just about to plunge two fingers in when another message came through

**J:**

**Imagine being so horny, you pulled me towards the toilets so I can fuck you hard properly**

**I want you to stretch yourself out.**

**Use three fingers.**

  
  


Lisa bit on her lip, hard, but she couldn’t help a moan when she inserted those three fingers in, making her feel so, so full. She pulled and pushed, the slick of the fingers loud in her room. She could feel a build up as her fingers tried to curve and reach inside her.

  
  


**J:**

**I will push you against the wall and thrust hard inside you.**

**Deep. My thumb on your clit**

**I can almost fucking feel your wetness, Lisa**

**I can practically taste you**

**Fuck**

**You must taste so good**

  
  


Lisa dropped her phone on the bed at this point, propped it on a pillow so she could read through her messages while she fucked herself, imagining her neighbour.

  
  


**J:**

**You will moan out loud.**

**I don’t care if they find us**

**I want them all to know who’s fucking you good**

**So fucking hard**

**My fingers won’t stop**

**Even if you beg**

  
  


Lisa has practically lost all sense now. She stopped reading, closed her eyes and imagined them: those cat-like eyes driving her crazy. Those luscious red lips latching onto her neck, sucking hard. Leaving a bruise to show everyone her mark. The brunette’s other hand would scratch hard on her back, and that goddamn sexy mouth would try to suck on her breasts, her hand yanking the buttons off her blouse in frustration. Her other hand would be up Lisa’s skirt, all bunched up on her arms, her fingers not minding her underwear that’s probably shoved on the side as she gets fucked - no, pounded - inside that public toilet she supposedly has pulled her neighbour towards.

She felt the build tip over and her left hand pushed down on her abdomen desperately, trying to meet her fingers inside her as she arched her back, feeling the rush of her third orgasm today.

Her breath was loud in her ears from panting, but her clouded mind still heard the sound of a new message from her phone.

Lisa hazily pulled her finger out of her, her elbow propping on her bed to avoid accidentally smearing her fluids on the bed. Her left arm groped around for her phone and clicked it on.

  
  


**12:13am**

**J:**

**Did you come?**

  
  


She took a few deep breaths to regain herself.

  
  


**L:**

**Yes**

**J:**

**Show me**

  
  


Lisa was still panting hard, staring incredulously at her screen.

**L:**

**What**

**J:**

**Show me how hard you came.**

**Take a photo of your fingers.**

**Now.**

Strangely overcome by this demand (and perhaps a part of her almost too eager to please), she took a photo of her hand, stretched out but three fingers sticking together, slicked with her fluid that’s drenched to her palms.

She sent it to her neighbour.

**J:**

**God, that’s beautiful**

**I would have licked it clean off your hand**

**Would have licked your pussy clean, too**

  
  


Lisa’s breath hitched, her clit tickled with that prospect.

  
  


**12:16am**

**J:**

**I’ll let you rest**

**Sleep well**

**L:**

**Wait**

**Wait. What’s your name?**

  
  


It was a long pause. She was tired and spent and she just wanted a name to moan when this happens again.

  
  


**12:27am**

**J:**

**Just call me J.**

**Good night, Lisa.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was, to say the least, that Lisa was distracted the whole day.

Like on that drive to the Sunday market.

**_ Are there some aces up your sleeve? _ **

In the way she glossed through her market list and forgot some of the vegetables she needed for the week.

**_ Have you no idea that you're in deep? _ **

And when she stopped in front of the fresh produce and spaced out when her eyes found large freshly picked strawberries, the tips of them glistening with dew.

And how she thickly swallowed, goosebumps setting her skin alight as she practically tasted the flavour in her tongue along with an imagined, distinct tangy flavour mixed by the expensive perfume she could smell inside the small space of the elevator.

**_ I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week _ **

It doesn’t help that she’s gotten herself stuck to Arctic Monkeys and they kept taunting her for every sentence they croon in her ears.

**_ How many secrets can you keep? _ **

And the way she sat on her favorite chair across the window, her eyes lazily inspecting the drapes on her neighbour’s room as if the slight folds and creases would give her the answer to her lingering insanity.

**_ 'Cause there's this tune I found _ **

**_ That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat _ **

Insanity.

Lisa frustratedly cracked her neck, her grip on her coffee mug tightening. It’s now about 2 in the afternoon and already half the day has gone just trying to tell herself to remove the girl out of her head. A person has never been this...lingering...and the feeling of someone she barely knows being ingrained in her felt like such a strange sense of trying to physically remove it from her skin. 

Like trying to run for 10kms in the gym downstairs.

Or trying to get herself off twice, before finally conceding that no amount of masturbating could relieve her of this...want.

Or scrubbing her skin a little too hard in the showers as if it could help get rid of her impure thoughts, only to end up setting herself alight again when her loofah scrubbed through her breasts and she imagined her neighbour again that night, pinching her own nipples as she called for Lisa’s name under the moonlight.

_ Her name _ .

Lisa’s eyes narrowed, jaws flattened. This must be it. She just couldn’t accept that she’s the one being played on, that she’s not calling the shots. It’s probably just her natural reaction to losing from her competition.

She needs to earn her place so she can get herself back.

She pulled her phone from her jeans.

** 2:10pm **

** L: **

** How did you know my name?  **

Lisa looked back at the drapes, their stillness taunting her. Lisa’s starting to second guess herself now, wondering why she ever thought her neighbour would ever show herself through the windows whenever she needs her. 

They remained dark and unmoving when she received a reply.

** J: **

** Good afternoon to you, too. **

** Did you not have a good sleep or was that orgasm last night not enough for you? **

** L: **

** Right. Where are my manners. **

** Good afternoon, neighbour. **

** Now, how did you get my name? **

** J: **

** Tsk. Would have thought we’re already past the pleasantries **

** And now you’re calling me ‘neighbour’ **

** How rude. **

** L: **

** How did you get my name, J? **

Lisa’s foot impatiently tapped on the floor. She’s not used to having to ask so much.

** J: **

** Oooh. Fiery.  **

** What I would give to wipe that sulk off your face **

Lisa’s eyes automatically glanced up towards the windows. Is her neighbour watching her from the windows?

The stillness of the drapes answered her question.

** J: **

** Mail. **

** Very interesting, those things. Did you know they often contain your name and address? **

Lisa was trying hard to contain a chuckle bubbling through her throat. Despite the fact that she feels so stupid now not realising how her neighbour learned of her name, she couldn’t help but appreciate her neighbour’s dry humor. In another setting, she could totally find herself enjoying these banters over wine or dinner.

She caught herself, clearing her throat of her bubbling embarrassment. 

Dinners. Pssh.

** L: **

** They often do, yes. Thanks for reminding me. **

** They also feel nice when you run them across someone's legs, apparently. **

** Didn’t know you were paying attention. **

** J: **

** Oh, I was paying attention. **

** More than you think. **

Lisa’s neck suddenly felt scorched. It sounded like an admission that her neighbour was watching her as much as Lisa was, too.

It was a cat and mouse game she could totally get behind, except the fun of it was figuring out who was who.

** L: **

** You know I haven’t seen your face in a long time. **

** I’m starting to think you’ve now moved apartments **

** J: **

** You miss me already? **

Lisa grinned, flushing. This heavy flirting was starting to really get in her head. She bit on her lip, smirking as she typed her next message.

** L: **

** Your voice recording can only get me off for so long.  **

** I miss looking at your body, too **

Lisa drank the remaining coffee in her mug as she waited for a reply.

And thank the high heavens, too, because she would have been cleaning a huge chunk of coffee stain on her rug when she promptly dropped her mug as soon as she opened her neighbour’s message.

The cocky grin on her face absolutely wiped.

** 2:25pm **

** J: **

** <picture attached> **

In the photo was a selfie, of J looking back at the camera, eyes half-lidded. 

Except only half her face was shown in the photo, and the rest of the selfie contained her very exposed body under the sunlight, lounging on a bed. Her creamy breasts encased in thin lacy lingerie; her matching set of underwear on her legs slightly blurred in the background but was there, taunting Lisa and giving her a more tangible image of what she only imagined for the past couple of days.

The photo angle was taken from the view of someone sitting behind J’s head on a pillow, with her looking back with those ravishing cat-like eyes, tormenting, showing her delectable body that could be hers for the taking.

And if that photo wasn’t taunting enough, her next words were.

** 2:26pm **

** J: **

** Why don’t you show me how much you missed me? **

** Come over. **

Lisa dropped her phone, too.

\- -

It took her only two minutes. Literally enough time to rinse her mouth with a mouthwash then bolting outside the door.

She couldn’t even be bothered to change into anything else, if her cozy oversized waffle henley sweatshirt and yoga shorts were any indication. 

Fuck composure.

She’s too strung out to be thinking of composure.

She also knocked on her neighbour’s door a little too loud.

Again, she’s too strung out to be thinking of composure. Like fucking seriously.

She waited only 10 seconds. When no one answered the door, she knocked again, maybe a little too much this time.

She strained her ears, her eyebrows furrowed. Absolutely no activity.

Was she being played at again?

When at the third time no one answered the door, she went back into her unit and picked up her phone, not bothering to pick up her mug beside it at all.

** 2:35pm **

** L: **

** You’re not answering. **

** J: **

** That’s because I’m not home. **

Lisa frowned. She was definitely being played at. 

But just when she was about to craft a message borne out of the forming sarcasm in her head, she received another message.

** 2:42pm **

** J: **

** Room 2103 **

** Andaz Seoul **

** I left a key card under your name downstairs. **

Lisa swallowed thickly.

She was being played, indeed.

Except it’s a different game altogether.

\--

This time she had the time to dress up. But when she knocked on the door politely to announce her arrival about an hour later, she still didn’t feel too confident in her blue, high-waisted skinny jeans and white fitted long sleeves with black thin stripes. She only had time to fluff her long hair a little and put on makeup, giving allowance to her shaking hands as she placed in a perfectly crafted eyeliner and dark lipstick. The sound of her black heeled shoes echoing in the hallway was so loud in her ears they were unaccommodating to her wildly beating heart.

“It’s just sex, calm the fuck down,” The blonde told herself multiple times as her hand clenched beside her trying to ease her anxiety, while her other hand shuffled with the keycard in her long trembling fingers, before she counted to three.

She didn’t let herself reach three when the keycard was tapped into the door lock.

The click of the door lock as she pulled on the handle was too loud for Lisa’s already hazy head. It felt like an imminent entrapment, the one sound supposed to wake her up and warn her to  _ go back, go back, there’s time. _

There’s no looking back once she crosses this door.

She opened the door to a dimly lit room, the beige inner drapes of the hotel room shielding most of the afternoon sun. Lisa’s eyes adjusted to the shadows and she could make out the slightly ruffled pristine white sheets of the bed. 

She let out a slight breath she didn’t know she was holding, perhaps a little relieved not to find anything incriminating as she walked further inside the room. It was rather short-lived, though, when her eyes found both something she was anticipating AND not anticipating at all.

Her neighbour sat on a cozy lounge grey armchair just beside the muted draped window, somewhat hidden by the shadows it has created. She’s wearing a little black dress that dipped towards her cleavage, the dress hiked up to her thighs by the cross of those mouthwatering legs that stretch for days, wrapped by a thin pair of black stockings and accentuated by a blood-red stiletto. The same colour that’s on her neighbour’s confident lips, itching to be ruined. 

Her cat-like eyes trained on her, as predatory as she first saw them that night.

Sitting there all pristine, dominating and arrogant.

“You took your time,” Her neighbour drawled, her lips curling into this small cocky smirk.

Lisa let a small hiss of breath escape between her teeth, trying to hold on to any remaining composure inside her. But any anxiety that’s building in her was suddenly overtaken by overwhelming lust. 

Here she was, standing inside a hotel in a room where the girl who’s been plaguing her wet dreams lately has dolled up, all delectable and dreamy for her, ready to be consumed. No one has fed her desires this much attention before and now she feels like she’s just about to dive into a fucking buffet of greedy lust.

Lisa’s eyelids were automatically hooded in hunger, her confidence coursing back through her veins. 

“Impatience isn’t your strongest suit.” 

J softly shrugged. “I think you secretly like that I’m impatient for you.”

Lisa let her gaze linger, tracing every bit of her neighbour’s exposed skin cravingly.

“How do you want me?” Lisa murmured. Her thumbs hooked on her jeans, trying to find purchase in them to avoid fidgeting. Her hands are itching to attack, to wrap themselves on the brunette’s hair and attach themselves on her stockings and yank them off.

Her neighbour slowly stood, revelling in the way Lisa’s breath hitched, taking all the time she’s afforded. She sauntered, all predatory and cat-like, her stilettos muted by the carpet yet oh so loud in Lisa’s ears. 

“I think the better question is,” She refused to let go of Lisa’s stare as she moved close, so close. She only broke the gaze when she leaned closer to the blonde’s cheek, the heat of her neighbour’s face almost scorching hers despite the short distance. She can feel so much electricity between them and they’re not even touching.

Her thumbs tightened on the hooks of her jeans as her neighbour tested her resolve.

“How do YOU want me...” Her voice dropped in octaves, all sultry and wispy and taking charge. The same perfume she smelled in the elevator was all over J’s burning skin and laced with something else more potent. 

Arousal. Lisa shuddered as she recognised that scent.

“...Lisa?”

Her breath hitched as she heard her name twirl delectably around her neighbour’s tongue. 

God, if hearing her say it in recording was brutal, it was nowhere near the exquisite sound of hearing it so close, breathy, and aching with need.

It took over Lisa’s senses, stoking her inner dominance.

“On all fours.”

She heard her neighbour gasp. Lisa surprised herself as well when she heard her voice unwavering and assertive. 

The girl pulled back slightly, looking at her with her mouth open. It’s almost like she’s struggling to submit, not anticipating this dominance from Lisa. She looked at the girl with her eyes narrowed, unwilling to falter.

“With all this teasing I think you need to be…” Lisa’s soft words didn’t show any hesitation. “...punished.”

J’s eyes widened. She held Lisa’s stare for a fraction of a moment, before she started backing away gracefully, refusing to let go of her eyes. Once the bed hit her legs she slowly turned around and climbed up on the bed, inching towards the middle on her knees. Her red stilettos scratched through the sheets. 

Lisa watched as she stayed upright on the bed on her knees, letting her eyes take in this glorious vision of her neighbour. 

J looked back on her shoulders and caught her stare, before she deliberately slid her body down towards the bed, her hips pushing up as her dress pulled back to reveal the lacy top of her stockings that were pulled back by a similar colored lacy garter belt.

Lisa gulped. Her neighbour delightedly took in Lisa’s trembling need that almost undid her right there. 

Whatever self-control she had at the moment was fucking working for her overtime, because she still couldn’t believe she could stand there seemingly unmoved, when all she wanted to do was just ravish her neighbour completely.

“Is this good enough for you, Lisa?” J taunted more as she moved her knees further apart, exposing herself more.

As her eyes glazed towards her neighbour’s ass barely covered by her sinful little dress, Lisa approached the girl carefully before allowing her fingers to lightly graze the side of her stockinged thigh. She felt her neighbour shiver at the touch, her eyes closing as she took in the heat of the pads of her fingers. She’s so responsive it’s making Lisa heady, already ready to combust.

Once her fingers nudged her dress up, she was treated to J’s black underwear, the lace forming a T behind her and barely covering parts of her hips. The cloth was drenched and barely covering her slit.

She gasped. God, the brunette was so beautiful.

“You’re so wet already.” Lisa husked. Her thumb ran on the side of J’s panties, feeling the slickness through her waxed snatch as she took in some of her wetness. 

“That’s all you,” J’s ass shoved back a little, trying to chase that slight touch she was afforded. But Lisa pulled back and licked her thumb, closing her eyes and savouring. “There’s more where that came from.” 

Lisa looked back at her with hooded eyes. Somehow she knew why she was taking her time - she wouldn’t forgive herself if she consumed this moment too quick. She wanted to take her time, make it last.

Just in case this was a one-time thing. Like it often happens.

So she did what she had to do - she took in as much as she could for her own memory spank bank. She grabbed her hips and dove in towards J’s exposed crotch, taking a long inhale of her scent. She smelled of expensive floral woody soap and tangy scent that’s all J, sweet and aroused. Her nose probed further hitting the brunette’s clit.

J gasped, already set alight by those tingly nerves. She dipped further and took her in again. She smelled faintly of…

“...strawberries?” Lisa couldn’t help but murmur aloud.

“I may have touched myself waiting for you," J whispered through the sheets. "Thought it might be a good personal touch.”

Fuck. This girl was killing her.  _ Killing her. _

She couldn’t help herself when she pulled back a little and her hand slapped J’s backside, not entirely heavy but just reprimanding. A little testing. J moaned, then thrust her ass further towards her approvingly, seeking more contact.

“That’s for starting without me.”

“Then maybe you should have gotten here sooner.” The bite on the brunette's tone was playful.

Another slap. A hiss. Lisa’s palm ran on her backside softly, soothing her neighbour’s now pink skin.

“That’s for your impatience.”

“And I’m getting more impatient by the minute--”

Slap.

This time J couldn’t help herself as she screamed, not entirely in pain but more in frustration. She’s obviously not used to giving up control and Lisa’s enjoying this whole powerplay, of J’s unravelling.

“Fuck, Lisa, enough spanking and fuck me already!”

Lisa bit on her lip hard. She ran her palm on J’s buttocks calmly, trying to tease her more. J leaned towards her touch but she could feel her impatience as she thrusted herself more into Lisa.

Lisa’s eyes darkened as her tongue rolled on her next word.

“Beg.”

J let out a stilted breath. “What?”

“Beg. Beg me to fuck you.”

“No!” J seethed through her teeth, moving to raise herself up from her position. “Just fuck me already--”

A hand pushed her down hard, affixing J in that position. Lisa’s body is suddenly over her as J was crouched down on the sheets, face tangled in the duvet. 

“The sooner you beg, the sooner you can get these,” Lisa’s controlled whisper on J’s ear was giving the brunette goosebumps, while Lisa’s fingers were playing around and pressing on her wet panties. “Beg. Beg for me, J. Tell me how much you want me.”

She heard a strangled noise, J’s breathing going faster and faster. Her finger pushed down on her clit more and the brunette tried to chase, pushing herself further on the blonde, aching for more pressure. When Lisa deftly moved her finger away, she whined in frustration.

Lisa could feel it took so much in her neighbour when she finally heard the words.

“Please,” J cried. “God, I want you so bad. Please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard, please, baby please.”

Lisa was taken aback by the endearment, but her body shuddered, delighting in it unwittingly. She hoisted herself up but her hand remained pinned on the girl’s back, before her other hand yanked down her underwear. 

J stayed there, crouched and ass up in the air, exposing her hairless glory fully, anticipating Lisa's fingers to finally dip in to give her release.

“No.” Lisa teased, as she ran her tongue through the girl’s slit, savouring all flavours across her drenched pussy, before her tongue slid further and licked through her puckered little ass.

J screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...out of curiousity, which chapter / part of this whole book is your fave?
> 
> Just so I would know which parts to play around on ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was all sorts of exhausting. Writing it, I mean. lol

The sound of surprise was still ringing in Lisa’s ear, but she couldn't get herself to stop. The musky, tangy, sweet burst of flavour in her mouth; the coy addition of the strawberry juice around her neighbour's pussy lips; the flush of her skin at the rush of finally getting the first taste of pleasure; the small beads of sweat that's starting to build through the heat they're making. Every second buried in her flavour was a potent addiction. 

She licked through the brunette’s thighs, not wasting any juices that dripped, before swiping around her ass again. Her lips grazing around J’s puckered skin when she couldn’t get enough.

Her arm was still lightly pinning J down as the latter squirmed, expletives peppered in her moans every time Lisa's tongue circled her clit and her hole.

“FUCK, you are so FUCKING filthy,” J's words heavily echoed in the room in stilted gasps. Lisa sucked on her clit hard as a response, her nose buried in the crack of her neighbour’s ass, eliciting another moan.

She took a moment to breathe, wiping her mouth on the girl’s backside. 

“Should I stop?” She didn't even attempt to hide the cockiness in her voice.

“I--” The brunette hesitated, chasing her breath on the sheets, head still pushed down and her knuckles white from clutching the sheets. “No. No, don’t fucking stop.” 

Lisa suddenly flipped the brunette, pulling J’s underwear away from her legs in the process. She landed on her back with a small yelp, legs pried open. They wrapped around Lisa naturally, exposing her further. 

The brunette’s eyes darkened when she saw how Lisa hungrily licked her lips. “Good, because I’m not done with you.”

She let out another cry as the rough of Lisa’s tongue ran through her wetness. She lapped all that pooled around J’s entrance, licking stripes along the sides before circling the hardened nub.

Now that the girl’s reclining Lisa had more access to the girl’s sensitive nerves; a little obvious in the way J’s body arched from the bed. Lisa impatiently circled her arms around J's stockinged legs and used her shoulder to push her down, as one of her palms pressed against the girl’s lower abdomen.

J’s hips bucked again once Lisa put more pressure on her tongue sliding up and down repeatedly on her clit in altered lengths: a few long careful licks and then shorter ones that pressed harder towards the top. She found appreciation in the way J moaned, in the way her hips chased after her tongue while she languidly teased around her folds, as if trying to chase the sensation of her hot tongue back against her sensitive bud.

“God, don’t stop that. Don’t fucking stop that,” J gasped, hands tightly grabbing anything she could hold.

And Lisa did for a few more times, focusing on keeping her clit hard before letting her tongue stray again on J's slit, deliberately tormenting her. She let her licks explore downwards again towards the girl’s ass, unfortunately finding that it wasn’t giving the brunette the same excitement anymore.

Grinning, Lisa then licked around her clit, and when she felt J was starting to build up again, the blonde stuck her tongue unceremoniously inside her. 

J’s body arched along with another howl that deliciously reverberated through the brunette’s throat. Her other hand left the sheets for Lisa’s hair, her nails scratching on her scalp a little too rough. It egged Lisa on, her right arm shooting up towards one of the girl's breasts and kneaded it through her dress.

“Oh fuck, yes! God, that tongue--fuck, I am so close--”

J pulled Lisa's head closer as the blonde pushed her tongue further in. She’s mercilessly humping Lisa’s face now, and while the blonde could almost barely breathe, she couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she relentlessly ate the girl’s pussy. She could feel J's thighs shivering as it clamped the blonde's head, orgasm impending.

That’s when Lisa yanked her head away from the girl’s crotch.

“Wha--” J started, as she blinked through her haziness, finding Lisa kneeling upright between her legs, lips pulled up tauntingly. “What are you… ”

The blonde’s long fingers slid through her stockinged legs, stopping at her knees. “You think I’ll let you finish that quick? We’re just getting started.”

Lisa crouched back to push J's dress up, placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on her quivering abdomen. 

"What the fuck are you--" 

"Shhh," Lisa's breath made J shiver, the wisps of air an unwanted cool on her heated skin. "We're just getting started." 

J’s eyes rolled when she realised what Lisa was doing. 

“Are you aware that women can have multiple orgasms?” The tone of her voice insulting. If Lisa wasn’t so pleased with herself for successfully taunting the girl, she would have laughed. She continued the small kisses on her skin. 

“Impatience really isn’t your strongest suit.”

J irritably pushed Lisa's shoulder to stop her before she propped herself up with her elbows. “And edging is fucking overrated.”

“You asked me how I wanted you.” Lisa propped herself upright, eyebrows raised, lightly taunting. 

J ground her jaws hard. For a moment, Lisa was almost sure she’s going to kick her out of the hotel room.

“Fine,” She conceded, pulling herself up and moving closer to Lisa. “We are so fucking overdressed for what we’re trying to do anyway. Off.” 

J tugged on Lisa’s collar. The blonde pulled her hands away gently. “Let me. It’s my favorite shirt, don’t get any ideas.”

J snorted softly, her hands finding purchase again on Lisa’s shirt. She started placing open-mouthed kisses on her jaw, nibbling around her neck. Lisa shivered, the hot wet tongue licking around her skin before they trailed towards her left ear. She stopped to suck hard on her pulse, earning a whimper from Lisa.

When she felt satisfied with Lisa’s neck she moved again towards her ear and flicked her wet tongue on her earlobe, before hotly moaning on her ear. 

Lisa felt her bones turn to mush. There’s a prickly sensation building that’s making her headier, each breath leaving more tingles around her jaw. 

“Do I look like I care if this is your favorite shirt?” J murmured again on her ear before the girl ripped her shirt open. 

Lisa wanted to sigh, really, because she definitely set herself up for this trap, except it turned her on so bad to see the girl demanding like this. 

She watched J’s eyes glaze with lust as she was presented with Lisa’s exposed body, her breasts covered by a black lace bra. She bit on her lips as her gaze fell on Lisa’s midsection, and the blonde may or may not have flexed her abs a little to tease the girl. 

When the brunette’s eyes refused to leave her toned stomach, Lisa started slowly unbuttoning her jeans, then working the zipper. She gently moved away from Jennie and off the bed, standing at the edge. She leisurely pulled away her ruined shirt, her doe eyes not leaving those cat-like ones. 

Her thumbs hooked on her belt loops next, slowly pulling her jeans down.

Lisa knew she’s essentially doing a basic striptease in front of J and even if she’s delaying things, she couldn’t help but feel craved by how much desire was written all over her neighbour. 

From the way her chest heaved. To the way her cat-like eyes darkened. The way she clamped on her lip, hard.

She's undeniably putty in the blonde's hands. 

But Lisa's not sure she doesn't feel as malleable under J's stare. 

As Lisa kicked her jeans and shoes off to leave herself in only her underwear, she waited for Jennie to follow suit. The tip of the brunette's lips ticked up slightly, before she slowly turned around, assuming her former position of staying upright on her knees. She looked back on her shoulders at Lisa.

She looked like a gift waiting to be unwrapped for her birthday. 

“Unzip me?”

Lisa gulped, drunk in the effortless seduction this girl can do. 

She climbed up the bed and followed the girl’s stance on her knees, careful to avoid her stilettos. Her left hand brushed softly against the girl’s shoulders, pulling her hair away.

She felt the girl shudder as her breath hit her bare neck. 

She pulled on the zipper, painfully slow, using only her thumb and middle finger. Her forefinger traced on the skin that revealed through the dress separated by the metal tracks.

J sighed as goosebumps followed through Lisa’s touch. The blonde was almost reminded of those darned mail J ran through her bare legs inside the elevator. 

The way everything about them was rooted in teasing and tension, Lisa was surprised at the remaining self-control she could muster. 

“If you keep teasing me like that you’re gonna force me to take my orgasm from you.” J’s breathlessness made her threat sound empty. Lisa let her black dress fall and pool on her bent knees. She was left with only her bra, garter belts, and stockings now; Lisa feeling bare in only her underwear compared to J yet the latter looking infinitely sexier than she feels.

_ How does she do it so effortlessly _ ? Lisa's thoughts were unfocused as she hovered near J’s bare shoulder. The creamy expanse of her back was begging to be licked. 

“And how are you gonna do that?” Lisa's murmur tickled the brunette's skin. 

J’s exhale stilted on her teeth. “I’m gonna fucking sit on your face even if you can’t breathe.”

Lisa diffused the jolt those words gave her clit by placing open-mouthed kisses on the girl's shoulder. She was awarded delicious throaty moans. J rolled her head towards Lisa’s body, offering her neck more to her. The blonde pressed her breasts to her back, wrapped her arms around her lithe frame, and grabbed her breasts through her delicate lacy bra.

“I still think we’re too overdressed for this,” J breathed as her hands squirmed to try to remove her bra herself.

“Shhh, leave it on. You’re gorgeous in them.” 

"Mmm, but they are gorgeous, aren’t they?" The brunette whined her disapproval, but Lisa could feel her grin. An arm wrapped lazily around Lisa's neck, pulling her closer. “I did wonder what kind of lingerie you'd be into. The way you're clinging to it made buying it worth it."

Lisa couldn’t help herself when she kneaded on J’s breasts a little too hard, making the girl gasp. Every word that’s coming out of J’s mouth was practically ammunition to her wetness at this rate.

“You…" Lisa's fingers traced the delicate embroidery of her balcony bra, her hard nipples pushing themselves through the black, barely-there lace. "... bought these for me?”

J hummed. “Thought you might appreciate me all dressed up for you to ravish.” 

Lisa couldn’t hold herself anymore. Her hands slid under J’s bra and squeezed her breasts, the nipples tweaked through her long fingers. The brunette screamed, her body arched after the immediate sting but pressed herself unto Lisa's body for more. Her exhales hurried, her nipples hard. Her whole body ached for more.

Lisa gave them. She bit on the brunette's exposed shoulders, their purrs and moans and slicks of their sweaty skin dissolving into a daring melody that's distinctly theirs. J thrust her backside hard on Lisa's pelvis - asking--begging--fuck--just anything - for attention. Lisa’s right hand started exploring her creamy curves, pulling her body closer, her pelvis grinding back in answer. They pant together, trying to chase after a high brought by just the heat of their bodies and the affair of their mischievous minds.

The blonde's fingers start to itch, wanting more wetness than the moist of the brunette's skin. She ran her fingers across the girl's garter belt, careful to not let the craving to tear them away overwhelm her. The smooth waxed skin called to the pads of her fingers. 

That first dip of her fingers undid her. 

That first dip was met by so much wetness. 

By so much pooling arousal. 

By so much obvious want. 

Lisa groaned expletives unto J's nape, practically cumming at the way her fingers lost themselves into a pool of lust. She played around with the slickness, circling her neighbour's swelling clit. J tried to hump her fingers, sliding across her slit until she hit the perinium. 

She refused to still go further in, and when she started to pull her hand away J grabbed her arm in impatience. 

"Don't you fucking dare edge me again," J hissed. " I swear to fucking god, Lisa, you're gonna regret it."

"I can't wait anymore, too, trust me."

J gingerly released her arm. Lisa grabbed the girl's breast to anchor her, before she slowly slid two fingers in her wet pussy from behind. 

Deep. 

J buckled against Lisa as she howled through the sensation. She let her get used to the intrusiveness of her fingers, letting it linger unmoving and feeling the wet heated pulse of her walls. 

So. Deep. 

Lisa then pulls in and out, letting her feel the push and pull of the texture. Once the girl started bucking to a rhythm, she slid another finger in, easily filling her. 

"OH. MY. GOD." J rasped. Her eyelids fluttered as she bit on her lips hard to stifle her loud noise. 

So. Fucking. Deep. 

Lisa then twisted her finger around in a scissoring motion. She felt the girl weaken, turning into mush in her arms. Her free hand busied itself with grasping J's heaving breasts.

"GOD. Lisa, you're so deep. You're so...you're so…you--"

"Oh sweetheart, not quite yet. Do you want me rough?" 

J barely gets any response out in between her mewls. She tried to rasp variants of 'yes' multiple times but just mostly exhaled roughly. Lisa took her cue and thrust her fingers in, hard. 

J screamed multiple expletives in the space of a second

"OH FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU'RE SO DEEP--" She tried to grind on Lisa's fairly long fingers, hooking inside her exploringly. "God you feel so good. You feel so fucking good. Please. Fuck me hard. Fuck me hard--"

Lisa didn't need to be asked twice. She thrust rough and deep, her rhythm starting slow but picked up along with the girl's breathing.

She started to lose grasp of the brunette, her hand sliding a little, realising they're both now sweating profusely. She used J's thigh stockings as leverage and pressed her own thigh against them to help prop her up.

J must have been hazy as she continued to hook her arm around the girl's neck, grip practically useless as she kept sliding through their wetness. The sound of their bodies constantly slamming in their desperation to keep attached and the obscene sound of Lisa’s fingers slipping inside J’s drenched folds were accentuated by her filthy moans, and Lisa couldn’t think of anything else anymore other than her. 

_ Her. Her. Fuck her. Harder. _

Lisa couldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop even if she tried and she didn’t really want to, her senses singularly focused on the girl’s flushing and grinding and wailing for  _ more, fuck, Lisa fuck me more, don’t fucking stop-- _

She didn't know if it was for her or it was for the brunette’s benefit when the latter grabbed her free hand and sucked - god, sucked filthily - their sweat from her three fingers, emulating the way Lisa kept pounding harshly on her pussy. It took mere seconds - maybe longer, or maybe they were just insanely delusional now - for J’s body to tense, and shortly after, Lisa’s as well.

She barely heard the string of  _ fuck fuck fuck I’m coming I’m coming don’t stop fuck don’t stop _ because she’s already too lost, too in lust, too...consumed.

She only felt the harsh tug of J’s fingers on her hair, followed by a scream that drowned her, and then the smell of sex that she won’t be able to forget for the next few days even if she tried.

\--

J slumped into her body. She didn't know how they managed to keep upright, and how they still managed to stay close together without slipping.

Lisa tried to shake the stupor out, fixating on small details. Pillow. Another pillow. More small details. Duvet. Bed. Anything to kickstart her brain. Black lace underwear. Ruined dress pooling on stockinged legs. Anything. Girl. Hot girl. Very hot girl. Fingers. Inside very hot girl.

She found that while her brain may have been rebooting, her fingers didn’t quite stop, only slowed down. Her body dictating what she needed: help J ride her orgasm. Pull out. Push in. Pull out. She was on autopilot, except for what trajectory, she was unsure.

For all her efforts to focus, she was woken from her daze by her moan. Her neighbour’s body, despite being spent, was still responding to her slow pumps.

“Lis, what are you doing?” The girl’s breath was labored, unsure whether it’s because she just had her orgasm or because she’s building up again.

Lisa didn't answer. She didn't have it in her to even try to put into words the craze she’s under. She felt like she’s functioning under a daydream that only her body and cravings dictated, her responsiveness reacting only to J’s needs.

_ I swear to god I can’t be doing too much teasing for this long with anyone in the future. It fries my brain.  _

She didn't even attempt to fight. She heard the girl ask again,  _ Lis what...what are you doing…  _ but she only continued the shallow pumps in a slow rhythm. 

Lisa heard another moan and almost like a switch, she felt like suddenly on fire. 

She shoved her neighbour on her back, pulling her hand out to remove her dress away from her legs. Lisa slid between her thighs and latched on to the breasts overflowing from her delicate bra and sucked - practically frenzied - and she’s rewarded with a surprised gasp and arms that tightened on her head, fingers finding purchase in the strands of her sweaty hair. She sucked and licked and placed open-mouthed kisses everywhere, while the blonde's hips ground hard on the girl’s clit, sliding through her leaking cum.

She kept grinding as the girl bucked, fingers scratching on Lisa’s back as they tried to attach to anything that could keep her anchored. Her right hand moved on its own accord as she slid inside J again, three long fingers easily resuming its earlier place. Her thumb affixing itself on J’s clit before she pumped hard and fast.

Her thumb was doing miracles in that angle, she knew.

“Oh my god, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop. I...need to cum. Fuck, I'm so high, please...make me cum, I’m losing my mind, Lisa--”

Lisa almost answered,  _ you and I, both,  _ but she figured it was obvious, in the way her eyes are glassy and in the way she couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop couldn’t stop won’t stop won’t god more more more--

J screamed again - a deep throaty obscene scream that made Lisa so fucking proud of herself for the first time in her long string of sexual involvements. She slowed down her pumping again, helping the girl ride her orgasm, while her head rested on J’s chest, the rise and fall helping her calm down from her insanity.

She tried not to think too hard about how this girl’s scorching skin and after sex scent were soothing.  _ It’s probably all her pent up tension _ , she told her loud intrusive thoughts. She also didn't let herself analyse why she suddenly lost herself in that heated sex, that despite all its obscene lust it felt more like a communion, an experience. 

_ A J experience _ , she thought.  _ The girl next door experience _ , she further supported.

Except feeling contentment while attached to a body inside the rooms of one of the most expensive new hotels in Seoul, she felt disjointed.

She waited for J’s quivering to ease before she hoisted herself up, still unwilling to pull her fingers out yet. She slid down between her thighs. J barely makes out a “what are y--” before she just gave up, her brain possibly too tired and could only focus on just breathing and calming down.

Lisa scooted and positioned herself in front of the girl, then licked the swelling skin clamped around her fingers. She remembered the tangy-sweet taste, her musk stronger now after two strong orgasms, but the flesh of her tongue could also taste the blood rush, the angry swelling of her folds, the juices mixed with a little blood of a pussy that was fucked raw. She felt a surge of pride: of somehow feeling she accomplished what she came here for, but also maybe bringing J to satiation. 

Or so she hopes, but the way the girl bucked her hips instead of squirming on her tongue meant she’s possibly still horny. She was careful with her licks, trying not to overstimulate her. J’s moans were also less demanding now and more languorous, maybe her body’s intuitive response to a softer approach.

Lisa adored it. She adored that she could make J scream and purr all in the span of an hour.

She kept adoring her until the girl moaned again, this time shorter, with a more distinct quiver. J’s hand attempted to push her head away but was mostly just mush, and despite feeling insatiable Lisa relented. She pulled her fingers out slowly, then carefully cleaned the girl with her tongue. 

Lisa then shifted slowly. She gingerly straddled the girl, careful to not put too much weight on her hips. 

Lisa sat on top of her, observing her neighbour all spent and admiring her work on the girl.

She felt that this was the closest to cuddling she could allow herself to do.

J’s eyes were hooded as she studied her. Lips pulled up sluggishly as Lisa made a show of licking her fingers clean of J’s cum.

“You look pleased.” The words out of J's mouth were quietly dragged out.

Lisa smiled and shrugged. J slowly shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"I should make a mould of your fingers. They're fucking fantastic."

Lisa's smile eased a little, eyes darkened as she imagined J fucking herself with something reminiscent of her. J took a moment to steady her breathing, hooded eyes still not leaving Lisa. They’re dark but well spent, a look that fit the brunette so, so well.

J opened her mouth a little then hesitated. Lisa raised her eyebrows to urge her.

The voice that came out was a little unsteady.

“How did you know I do multiples like that?”

Lisa let her eyes roam around the girl’s frame, slightly avoidant. She contemplated on a coy response. After all, this was probably just a one-time thing, right? 

She sighed.

“I don’t,” She murmured, opting for the truth. She looked at the girl in the eye, hoping J doesn’t notice she’s being slightly emotional with a one night stand.

“I just...I couldn’t seem to quit you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa shifted, realising she has inadvertently put herself in the spotlight. Slouched while sitting on the girl’s hips, she tried hard not to squirm to not draw more attention to her near nakedness and her now somewhat obvious vulnerability. The latter she knew was never quite a good look on her.

Now that she said it out loud she wasn’t sure exactly why she allowed herself to say it. Emotions, no matter how fleeting, were never acceptable in a one night stand.

J was quiet, the rise and fall of her chest now slowly coming to a calm. Lisa tried to shrug off her awkward demeanor and shifted to sheer confidence even if it felt like it was falling short. 

Especially since the strong dark lines of those brown cat-like eyes, now that she’s seeing them up close and realising why they felt intimidating even from afar, were now boring on hers; steady and inspecting, the shifting colours around it seemed to probe. Lisa shuddered to imagine how those beautiful irises view her now, and she felt a lot more bare than before. 

Only the small languid tug of the lips betrayed the denseness of those stares.

“Insatiable, huh?” J’s lips pouted softly, a stark contrast to her steady eyes that remained examining. She stretched a little, the soft skin on her ribs displaying creamy ridges that Lisa regretted to have not run her tongue over earlier. “I quite like that.”

Lisa wanted to frown but thought that maybe she was saved from an embarrassment. If her neighbour interpreted something else, she’ll just go with that narrative than to walk away from this one night stand viewed as a soft girl. She can’t really afford herself that image.

The mask easily slipped back as Lisa’s lips tugged into a cocky grin. “I have the energy for good sex, what can I say?”

J hummed, her fingers running carefully on Lisa’s thighs. The silence between them wasn’t awkward but Lisa was starting to slouch, feeling the exhaustion creeping in. J must have noticed it, too.

“C’mere,” J’s fingers called for her. Lisa hesitated. The pull to the girl's body’s heat was so inviting.

“I don’t cuddle,” The sound didn’t exactly come across as convincing in Lisa’s ears. Petulant, maybe, but not firm.

“So many rules,” Lisa didn’t know a snort could ever sound cute, but hey, there’s a first time for everything, especially when it was paired with a tolerant grin. “I just want you to rest, I haven’t had my way with you yet. And get rid of your underwear--we’re still so overdressed.”

Lisa paused but slowly relented. She slid away from the girl’s hips, removing her bra and underwear in the process. She settled herself just beside her, silently thankful for the feel of the comfortable bed on her back. 

J did the same with her bra and threw it somewhere on the bed before she shifted to her side, her head propped by her arm as she faced Lisa. The loose space between their bodies gave enough air to cool their skin but close enough for their bodies to draw heat from each other.

A finger carefully drew random shapes on Lisa’s taut stomach.

The blonde sighed, unsure if it was out of concession or because her body delighted in the girl’s caress. She closed her eyes, trying to hide from her neighbour’s gaze.

The heat leisurely drew faint circles upwards. It was careful, like a mapping of undiscovered moles around Lisa’s pale skin. The tingles ran only on the surface.

Her breath started to gather, the rise and fall of her chest now erratic.

Lisa felt the finger trace just under her breast and she arched, her body unwittingly seeking more. The teasing was soft and she hated that the touch was never enough, yet a mere pad of a finger capable of starting a fire within her. 

The same touch ran upward, carefully towards the swell of her breast. Her breath hitched as she felt the finger circle around her pebbled nipples, each caress laced with painful anticipation. Her nipples were aching, yearning. Lisa wasn’t even aware of how strained her nipples were until J touched them.

The circles moved languidly across her other breast, showering it with equal affection. Both nipples taut, asking for more attention.

It felt like her body was doused both with water and gas when she felt a warm wet tongue run on the swell of her breasts and finally acknowledged her stiff peaks. Relief from finally having what she wanted but ached for more of where this was coming from. They circle around them, tongue-twisting and wrapping around the top of the breasts.

It embarrassed Lisa that her body could react this way to a mere lick on her skin.

“Go rough. I don’t like…” The shudder in her skin immediately betrayed her. “Soft.”

She heard a coy cluck of the tongue. “So many rules.”

She drew a breath as the girl sucked on a nipple hard as if to give in to her request, but returned to languid licking. 

“I’m just saying I know what I want.”

Lisa refused to open her eyes, worried they would betray her. She felt more of the girl’s body on top of her now, careful in its approach. In her mind, she envisioned the predatory neighbour; her confident aura with her commanding stares. The way she came across as dominating. The way she wanted sex to be demanding. 

Yet here she was, the same girl who was tracing her skin carefully with her tongue as if wanting to memorise her body. The same girl who was now coming up to her neck and sucking on her shoulders as if trying to know which kisses would turn her on. The same girl who was peppering the side of her body with open-mouthed kisses as if she wanted to taste every crevice Lisa’s body offers.

And Lisa was torn in the way her body wanted another yet enjoyed this one, too; surprised to find that soft explorations could undo her the same way a take and go could.

Except she could already feel a distinct difference: the rough touches leave only shallow bruises once they’re gone; she’s positive these kisses, however soft, would linger with ache long after they’ve left her skin.

She doesn’t like it.

But Lisa doesn’t know how to voice it out when all she could manage were moans and gasps as answers to the soft demands of this girl’s touches and kisses and she doesn’t know how to voice it out either in a way that she wants to say stop but also don’t stop.

She’s already a conflicted mess and the girl has barely just begun.

J cosied in the middle of her legs, her breasts pressed on her leg. She’s learning the inches of Lisa’s abdomen now, the tip of her tongue tasting the salt of her skin. The wet heat taunted in the way it slid downward, covering more and more of her abdomen. Lisa wondered what it would be like when her tongue finally met her clit and she shuddered in anticipation.

J hummed again after she paused. Her fingers were grabbing her thighs for purchase and Lisa couldn’t help but open her eyes curiously. She found her neighbour gazing at her down there hungrily, licking her lips expectantly.

Lisa was glad she had the time to wax herself, sure that her moist folds must have been inviting anything the brunette could give.

J moved downward as Lisa closed her eyes and licked her own lips, anticipating the first lick.

It doesn’t come.

What came, however, was pliable skin running across her wet folds, a hard nipple teasing her aching nub.

_Oh god._

She opened her eyes and found J rubbing her breast across her pussy, the softness of her mound a perfect pressure on her clit. Her wetness was a beautiful mess all over the brunette’s chest. 

The way her breast and nipple were grinding on her was making her heady. She moaned, never fully understanding the novelty of the whole thing but it. Just. felt. So. Goddamn. Good.

“Oh, Lisa. So wet...I thought you said you liked rough?”

“Sh...shut up.” Lisa bucked, her hips chasing after the soft breast. 

The grin across J’s face was so taunting Lisa wanted to lick it off her face. “I knew you were a boobs girl.”

Lisa didn’t bother responding, focused on the way the chest curved itself nicely on her core. Her fingers chaffed as she gripped the sheets tightly. J ran them a few more times, pressing on her clit every so often; her fingers wrapped around Lisa’s hips to anchor them on her supple breast nicely. 

J gripped her backside again before she felt her move away a little. Before she processed this information, she suddenly felt another set of pliant muscles, this time wet and warm and sliding.

Lisa’s moan merged nicely along with J’s delicious hum the moment she tasted Lisa. She felt the rough of her tongue run around the sides of her slit, almost like scratching through an itch that needed relief. She twirled around her swollen clit before staying there, her tongue flicking rapidly at the bottom, alternating the tip and the wide middle.

She’s building up very nicely now, but almost not allowing herself to fully submit. She knew she teased J a little too much earlier and somehow she’s expecting her to edge her, too, so she’s allowing her nerves to just feel. The mouth wrapped on her clit sucked hard and she bucked, surprised by the dexterity of the girl’s lips.

She made the mistake of glancing down and she found them, darkened cat-eyes studying her intently as she licked and sucked her folds. She watched as the girl’s arms pinned her closer to her mouth; her cat eyes almost analysing every gasp, every twitch of the muscle, every flutter of the eyelids her body made.

_She’s trying to find what makes me tick._

_She’s concentrating on making me feel good._

And another thought persists: _she knows I’m holding back._

Almost like an answer to her thoughts, J stuck two fingers in while her mouth paused. They don’t hesitate, careful but not tentative. They plunged straight inside, hooking towards the spongy side of Lisa’s inner walls.

She really wanted to scream. She was taken aback, surprised by the immediate sensation. Perhaps the build-up DID pay off, perhaps it’s J’s fingers which were significantly thicker than Lisa’s long ones.

IT FUCKING FELT GOOD.

So, fucking good.

Taken aback by her body’s reaction, Lisa’s mouth grabbed a duvet near her face by instinct, her teeth clamped shut on the sheets. Trying so hard not to scream in pleasure.

She was a little embarrassed to show how much she was unfolding in front of her neighbour. It was supposed to be HER role: Lisa was the one who made women unfold. SHE was the one who made them scream.

But the way her body reacted intensely to J was so unprecedented, her first reaction was to suppress.

“No,” J pulled on the duvet with her free hand. “Don’t you dare try to stifle your noise. I want to hear how good you feel. I don’t care if we get complaints.”

Almost like to prove her point, J pushed in three fingers, the tips hooking and poking further inside her. 

She felt so, so full in an instant.

“FUUUUCK!” Lisa screamed. Her body arched with her wail, the tension in her body undone. She gave in to every thrust, careful but deep, while J’s tongue licked flat on her clit. The alternating pressure was making her insane.

“Oh, fuck, harder, please! Harder!” Lisa barely held back now, her hips pressing harder unto J’s mouth. The brunette’s fingers were deep in her but maintained the pace, long strokes with her knuckles in deep. Lisa’s wetness did nothing to numb the texture of J’s fingers; they are wide inside her, each groove adding to Lisa’s building sensation.

J’s thrusts suddenly quickened as Lisa’s thighs quivered, the girl making sure to still hit the hilt inside her. Lisa’s body was desperate now, the sticky sheets clinging to her skin every time she arched. She couldn’t stop herself when she nearly cried: _Please, J, please, I want to come. Please don’t stop. Please, please I’m coming--_

And she tipped, finally, and there’s a moment of blankness where Lisa just stopped breathing--

But J doesn’t slow down, her beautiful fingers filling her and burning inside her--

And her body exploded, words suspended in her mouth, not realising she was releasing a magnificently filthy moan that must have put everyone else’s to shame. She bucked hard but J kept her pinned down, her arms trying not to miss a beat as she pumped inside the girl who just soiled the sheets beautifully.

\--

It’s almost like she had forgotten how to breathe that it hurt at the first attempt to let air in. She coughed, choking at the dryness of her throat.

J still hasn’t pulled out of her. The girl lay on her hips, mouth glistening with her orgasm. She’s catching her breath too albeit a lot more gracefully than Lisa.

Lisa tried to chuckle to cover her embarrassment. “God, my throat hurts.”

The girl waited a few seconds before slowly pulling out of Lisa. Her hips jerked instinctively, a little too sensitive.

J climbed up and lay beside her, brown eyes unwavering.

“You were so vulgar,” The cat-like eyes flicked down towards Lisa’s pussy, as if already missing it. “I liked it.”

Lisa scoffed good-naturedly. Her arm rested on her forehead, trying to push the throb on her temple. “That was some boob-job. Breast-job. Breastilingus, I don’t know what to call it.”

J propped her head on her arm. She bit on her lip. “You liked it?”

“It was sufficient.”

Lisa chuckled as J slapped her arm playfully. When quiet settled between them, J’s fingers traced the pooling sweat on Lisa’s chest. 

Her eyes were now dancing around Lisa’s face, stopping every once in a while to stare at her lips.

“I knew you’d taste so good.” She whispered.

Lisa grinned softly, her eye crinkling. “You’re addicted to me already?”

J rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Have you tasted yourself lately?”

“I don’t have a habit of licking myself, if that’s what you’re asking.”

J’s teeth pulled her lip as her eyes lingered on Lisa’s lips. 

Lisa’s breath hitched, nervously waiting.

“You wanna taste yourself?” J’s eyes pointedly glanced down at her breast, still sticky from Lisa’s wetness. The girl’s smile was teasing, but her eyes refused to leave Lisa’s mouth.

Lisa tried not to sigh, not letting her expectations get to her. Instead, she licked her lips, readying themselves. J sucked a breath in.

Obliging, Lisa pulled herself up and crawled on top of the brunette. Her eyes locked into her neighbour’s as her tongue licked around her breast slowly, tasting herself and J’s salty sweat on her skin. 

Lisa moaned, temporarily losing herself in the mix of J’s musk along with her wetness. When her eyes returned to J her hooded gaze was darker, affected by Lisa’s little show. The blonde made sure to show J the way her tongue played around her breast, teasing the pebbled nipple before sucking on it hard.

J shut her eyes closed, her jaws clamping at the sensation. When they opened again, her arms reached towards the blonde, pulling her up.

“Come here, let me clean you,” J’s husky throat was strained. “I don’t want to waste any of your cum.”

The brunette’s head settled back on the pillows as Lisa made her way up towards her head. Her hands find purchase on the padded headboard as her legs straddle J’s pretty little head, before lowering herself on her mouth.

J doesn’t hesitate. Her arms wrapped around Lisa’s leg and pulled Lisa in, the first lick on her sensitive pussy made her quiver in delight. The tongue explored carefully, soothing folds that J’s fingers made sore. The wet texture felt like a caress, calling her nerves alight again.

Lisa forgot to hold back on her moan as she closed her eyes, feeling yet another build-up coming. In response, J pulled her legs harder, putting more pressure on her clit.

“Don’t, I might choke you.” Lisa rasped, her legs starting to pull back. J stubbornly pulled down.

“I don’t care. Sit on me.”

Lisa still hesitated, trying to refocus on the sensations. She knew she could be very harsh with her lovers when they’re doing cunnilingus, and somehow she’s worried about doing the same to J.

J seemed to feel the unwillingness. “Lisa. Choke me, I don’t care. Ruin me. Use my tongue to make yourself cum.”

Lisa gazed down at the beautiful mess below her, and she felt a tingle running down her lower abdomen. J looked so perfect with her messy hair sprawled on the pillows, mouth hidden under her, sucking with gusto. Her eyes command her even as she’s smothered between her legs.

Her eyes shut tight, trying to retain that image between her eyelids.

“Don’t close your eyes. Look at me," J gasped in between licks. "Look at me as you ride my tongue.”

Lisa bit on her lip hard, before she ground harder, the tongue harsh on her clit. J moaned with her, trying hard not to lose eye contact. Her fingernails dig deep on Lisa’s ass as she pulled harder, practically choking her.

Lisa’s hips jerked, chasing after the rubbing sensation on her clit. The edge of J’s tongue hit perfectly on her slit that it propelled her, the lingering feeling now snowballing into a peak as she spasmed unapologetically hard on the girl’s mouth.

The blonde rested her head on the headboard, chasing on her breath. She tried to lift her legs but J refused, still latching on to her as her tongue cleaned her diligently, thoroughly. Only when she’s satisfied did J let go of her grip. 

Lisa panted, looking down at the satiated girl beneath her. 

“I think I need a drink.”

J slapped her ass softly. When she moved away to lie back on the bed, the brunette rubbed her mouth on the duvet. “I have wine in the chiller if you want some.”

“I was thinking water, but sure.” 

J opened the lights and walked towards the hotel room's chiller, a mild saunter in her walk. Lisa couldn’t resist the pull to watch J’s backside as they swayed in front of her. She pulled two wine glasses from a cabinet and filled them with red wine.

She sat back on the bed in front of Lisa as she gave her the glass.

Lisa studied the windows. It seemed dark outside.

“What time is it?” Lisa looked around, trying to find a clock nearby.

J’s eyes automatically glanced at the bedside table. “It’s close to seven.”

“Holy shit, we’ve been at it for three hours?”

J shrugged as they both took a sip of the wine. “What, are most of your fucks just under 10 minutes?”

Lisa laughed. “You’re so crass. I just meant I’m surprised we took 3 hours.”

J shrugged again as she placed her glass on a nearby table. She then stretched herself on top of the bed, confident in her nakedness. 

Something about the brunette in nothing but just the garter belts and stockings turned Lisa on again, and she chided herself, almost surprised at how she’s so horny tonight. 

“Well, getting you into bed was a long process,” J found Lisa’s roaming eyes on her body and she shifted on the bed, almost like she’s showing herself off more. “You’re so stubborn.”

Lisa licked her lips, trying to control herself. “Why are you checked in, anyway?”

“Meetings,” J shrugged. “So many meetings around here it’s easier if I’m checked in. I had a long night last night.”

Lisa hummed knowingly. 

“What?” J was quick to hear the tone.

“No, I just...now it made sense why you weren’t near your window the past two days.”

The brunette’s lip pulled up. “Have you been waiting for me?”

Lisa snorted as if finding the thought incredulous. She pulled herself from the bed and walked towards the window, however, trying to hide the red on her cheeks. 

The view outside the wide windows was similar and practically nothing new: the overview of a slightly bustling Gangnam at 7pm. The windows were slightly tinted and she could see herself on the glass against the black of the sky.

She quietly sipped her wine, conceding that it’s not helping the itch of her throat but it’s a welcome distraction. She could see the girl on the bed from the reflection staring at her. 

She took another sip of the wine. She tried not to indulge.

_Of course, it doesn’t mean anything. Don’t be ridiculous._

Another sip. Deliberately removing the taste of the girl in her mouth.

As if sensing her turmoil, J sauntered over, stopping behind her. She removed the glass in her hand.

“Your thoughts are too loud,” J teased, the wisps of her breath tickling her bare back.

“Care to remove them?” Lisa’s voice was still raspy. 

“Depends.”

“On what?” Lisa’s eyes follow J’s lips, really really wanting to taste them.

J’s hands rested on Lisa’s hips, her thumbs stroking her skin.

“If your answer to my question is yes.”

Lisa licked her lips. “What’s your question?”

J tiptoed to reach Lisa’s ears and whispered: “Do you want me rough?”

\--

The hair on Lisa’s skin stood as the whisper made its desired effect. J pushed her towards the windows and Lisa’s hands pressed on them, steadying herself. Her ass effectively pushed back to J as she ran her fingers behind her, feeling her exposed pussy. Her fingers pulled at the pooling wetness from her previous orgasm, preparing her fingers as she wet them. 

“Hands on the windows,” J ordered. She yanked Lisa’s hair and her chest arched in return. “Answer the question.”

“Yes!” Lisa rasped again, and it was replaced by a scream as J pushed three fingers inside her wetness. Despite her soreness she welcomed it, feeling how deep her fingers are from their angle.

J allowed her to get used to the fingers inside her, never letting go of her hair. She then started to thrust, deep at first, before she picked up a rhythm and her fingers drilled faster, deeper.

“FUCK, fuck fuck you’re so deep,” Lisa gasped, thriving at this roughness. J pulled her hair again.

“Scream my name,” J commanded. “You like it when people watch? Then scream my name.”

Lisa doesn’t immediately register her words, so she just moaned out loud. J yanked her hair again.

“Who’s fucking you so good?” J’s voice was loud in her ear. “Say my name!”

“J!” Lisa screamed. “Oh my god, J, you’re fucking me so good. Please don’t fucking stop. Don’t fucking--don’t---OH GOD J FUCK--”

J twisted her fingers inside Lisa, making sure to hit around her sensitive walls before she fucked her hard again, knuckles deep and making her folds sore. Lisa’s hair was yanked again before she met J’s stare from the windows.

“Look at us,” J kept plunging her fingers, deep inside her pussy. Despite cumming earlier she’s so close again, so deliberately trying to combust. “Look at how I’m fucking you so good. Look at us and remember who fucks you this deep.”

And she did: she committed to memory how they looked, how J took her from behind roughly, how she's bent to submit, how she looked in pleasure with J giving it to her hard. How J looked perfect behind her. How her breasts bounced as her arms thrust hard. How Lisa's skin was red from desire. How she looked thoroughly fucked. How J looked like she could thoroughly fuck her more.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Fuck, she remembered how she looked earlier licking her pussy under her and she shivered, remembering all of these all at once and making her wetter.

“God, J, I think you’ve already ruined the others for me. What more do you want?” Lisa’s gasping hard, now, honesty the least of her concerns.

J thrust hard. Lisa could feel her wetness increase and she tips, almost very closely.

“My name sounds so good in your mouth.” The brunette’s breath was heavy behind her and she has let go of Lisa’s hair now, grabbing the blonde’s body to pull her close. Lisa was heady with the thrusts J kept giving.

“Faster, please, J, oh god--J, I’m coming, I’m coming--”

Lisa moaned out loud for the nth time that night, except this time it distinctly sounded like her calling her neighbour’s name repeatedly as she was brought to her third orgasm.

\--

They’ve skipped dinner. It’s 9:30pm and she’s exhausted. They’ve managed to do another round somewhere in between but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want more. 

The brunette was fast asleep, soft snores filling the room. Lisa tiptoed over to the couch with her phone in hand, going through any messages she missed tonight.

**7:30pm**

**Jisoo Kim:**

**Lis, sorry for the late message, but your meeting tomorrow morning is cancelled. Clients are in the country so my manager and I need to attend to them. Rescheduled to Wednesday 9am.**

**7:50pm**

**Rosé Park:**

**Your client meeting tomorrow is cancelled. Jisoo sent me a message. You wanna grab a drink?**

She closed her phone and pressed on her temples, trying to get rid of a lingering headache. 

She gazed back at the bed, trying to suppress a want to snuggle behind the girl’s warm back.

Lisa bit on her lip. She's unsure exactly what to feel. A part of her knew it's probably because sexual compatibility comes few and far in between that it's just so hard to not imagine a connection in her head. She knew she's still the same Lisa: she wants nothing more from this apart from the good fuck she received.

She slowly walked towards the bed and kneeled, watching the girl’s chest rise and fall steadily. She tried to memorise the girl’s eyebrows, the small mole just near her eyes. She tried to remember the way the brunette smirked and she wondered how an innocent looking sleeping J looked anything remotely like the domineering neighbour she remembered. 

She gazed at her lips, and for a moment, she wanted to steal a kiss.

While she’s asleep and while she won’t witness Lisa’s moments of weakness.

She sighed. She walked away from the bed before she started picking up her clothes.

**9:08pm**

**To Jisoo Kim:**

**Thanks for the heads up and noted on the time change. Good luck with your clients, buddy**

**9:10pm**

**To Rosé Park:**

**If you’re still free I’ll meet you at our bar in 30 minutes. I just need to change my shirt.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything, at least you can write in my epitaph that I wrote 3 chapters long worth of smut for tension and sex that supposedly happened within the span of...7 hours?
> 
> Lovely writing for you again, folks. Will try to focus on TATGILB next time, I'm too smut filled recently. I need better emotional outlets.


End file.
